Prince of the Light
by Kirin Li
Summary: Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Everyone has a past life. Yugi's, along with his friends' and Yami, just happens to be a very unusual one. A new, stronger enemy has arrived and they are dying for revenge. Chap 13 up! Thanks Cleo! I reloaded the chap!
1. Default Chapter

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR YU-GI-OH?! You're joking, right? You're not?!?! It's TRUE??? WHAT? I only own Yumi, Yuki, Toya, and the bad guys??? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! **shruggs** Oh, well. That's what I get for not being as big of a genius as the REAL makers are. And until I come up with something of my little own, I'll borrow the characters of Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
A.N/ I hope you people like this. It's obviously a Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. There are Yaio and Yuri pairings in here, just ta warn ya. PLEASE R+R!!!! I'm begging you, I need to get alot of reviews to make me feel like people like my stories! Anyway, I'm gonna be pickey and say that I won't post chapter 2 till I get 20 reviews, so if you like this, I suggest getting anyone and everyone you can to read this and review. Why do I have a feeling this fic won't do good?   
  
Yami: Because no one likes your other fics?   
  
Kirin: They do too like them! If they didn't I'd have 0 reviews!  
  
Yami: Your Gundam ones have 3-6 reviews only.  
  
Kirin: .........  
  
Yami: And no one's read your sequel to The Purple Cherry Blossom.  
  
Kirin: ..........  
  
Yami: And-  
  
Yugi: Uh, Yami, I think she gets the point. Look! She looks like she's going to cry!! Yami, you hurt Kirin's feelings! Appologise!!  
  
Yami: ???.......Huh?  
  
Yugi: Say you're sorry!  
  
Yami: Sorry, Kirin.  
  
Kirin: *-*   
  
Yugi: Um........How bout we get to the fic.  
  
*All characters stare at Kirin*   
  
Jounouchi: I hope she can still write this fic, I'd hate to have to do it for her!  
* * *  
  
Yugi Mouto ran into the classroom, followed by his four friends- Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Anzu. "May I help you?" an angry voice asked. Catching his breath, Yugi said, "Sorry we're late, ma'am! We're the new students." The teacher's mood immediately lightened up. "Oh! Well I'm glad you came to class. Names, please." she said.   
"Mouto, Yugi."   
"Jounouchi." said the boy with the blond hair.  
"Honda." said the boy with the brown hair.  
"Anzu." said the girl.  
"Bakura." said the boy with white hair.   
  
"I am your teacher, Ms. H, and you all may sit. . ." she looked around the classroom for empty seats and found a cluster of five desks by her ditzy student. "You may all sit by Tsukino, Usagi, in the back or the room." she said. The five nodded and walked to their seats. Usagi looked over and smiled. "Hi! I'm Usagi." she said. "Hi!" Yugi replied. Ms. H cleared her throat. "Please introduce yourselves at break." she said, then started class.   
* * *  
  
Yugi and his friends walked down the hall, on their way to their next class. "Hey, guys, wait!" Usagi called. Yugi and the others stopped. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Makoto." Makoto held out her hand. "Hi!" she said, shaking Yugi's hand. "It's nice to meet you!" she said. "Nice to meet you, too!" Yugi said. Usagi continued. "And these two are Minako and Ami." she said. The girl with long blond hair, Minako, held out her hand. Shaking Yugi's hand, she said, "Hi!"  
"It's nice to meet you." the girl with short blue hair, Ami, said.   
  
"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Yugi. And these guys are Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Bakura." Yugi said. "Where are you headed?" Makoto asked. "We're on our way to PE." Jounouchi answered. "Oh! I'll come with you. I have PE next, too!" she said. "Bye, guys!" she said waving as she led the others to the gym.  
* * *  
  
Dressed in their PE clothes, a pair of black biking-type shorts and a long white t-shirt, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi walked out of the guys locker room and over to Makoto and Anzu. "Why hasn't class started yet?" Yugi asked. "I don't know. We must have a sub, because the coach it never late!" Makoto answered. A woman with long hair, up in a high ponytail, walked into the gym. She wore exactly what the students did, the black biking shorts and long white t-shirt that covered half of the shorts. A whistle hung from her neck and a clipboard was in her wright hand.   
  
Yugi saw her and smiled mischeveously. "This should be fun." he said, confusing Makoto, and ran up to her. She stopped and smiled at him. "Hi!" he said. "Hello." Yugi then started asking her questions. "What's your name?"   
  
"Yumi." she answered simply. "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
"How old is your son?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Aren't you too young to be our teacher?"   
  
"No."  
  
"What's your son's name?"   
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"My apartment."  
  
"With. . . .?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"And. . .?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"What color is your friend's hair?"  
  
"Blond."  
  
"What length is it?"   
  
"Short."  
  
"How tall is she?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
". . ." Yugi puffed out his cheeks. "Damn it! I ran out of questions." Yumi smiled at him. "Oh! Who do you love most?" Makoto came up. "Yugi! What are you doing? You're going to make her angry!" she hissed.   
  
Yumi giggled. "No he won't. He can never make me angry. Would you still like me to answer your question?"   
"Yup!"  
Yumi smiled. "You, Yugi." Yugi smirked. "I'd hope so."  
"Huh?" Makoto blinked, confused. Anzu laughed. "Yumi is Yugi's sister." she informed her. "Oooooohhh. . .then why was he asking all those dumb questions?"  
"Who knows." Honda said, shrugging. Yumi ruffled Yugi's hair and looked to the rest of the class.   
  
"I am Coach Mouto, but those of you who know me well may call me Yumi. I will be your PE teacher for this year. Now, since it's the first day, we're going to have some fun, but that is also work. We're going to play basketball." The class cheered. "After we stretch and jogg two laps around the gym." she added, giggling at the groans she heard from the higher persent of the class, meaning everyone but Makoto and Yugi.   
* * *  
  
"Geez, Yugi, I swear, your sister has something against me!" Honda said as he slumped down onto the ground, by a tree. Yugi opened up his lunch and pulled out a sandwich. "No she doesn't." He replied. Honda gave Yugi a glaring look. "Then why was she playing so rough whenever I had the ball?"   
"She was playing that way the entire time!" Yugi said, laughing at tow of his best friends, Honda and Jounouchi.   
  
"Mind if we join you?" Makoto asked, walking up with Usagi, Minako, Ami, and another girl with long   
black hair. "Not at all! The more the merrier, Grandpa always says."  
"Cool!" The five girls sat down with Yugi and co. and brought out their lunches. "I'm Rae, by the way." the girl with long black hair said. "Another friend of Usagi's?" Anzu asked. Rae nodded. "I don't go to this school, but my school is aloud to leave campus for lunch, so everyday I come and eat with these guys." Rae said. "Oh, so that's why you have a different uniform." Yugi said.   
  
"So, why did you guys come to this school?" Ami asked. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm here because my mom tansfered me here, I don't know why." Yugi replied. "She wants you to be close to me." A voice said. Yumi walked up to the group. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. "Of course not!" Yumi smiled at everyone and sat down beside Yugi. "Why does mom want me to be close to you?"   
Yumi shrugged. "She didn't say. All she said was 'Yumi, I'm sending your brother to the high school you will be working at. I want you to always stick close to him.' And that was it." she said.  
  
"That's strange." Rae said. Yumi let out a chuckle. "Our mom is strange." she said, shaking her head. "Why are you guys here, though?" Usagi asked. Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Bakura sweat dropped. "Eheh, well, we really didn't want to be seprated from Yugi, so we transfered here too." Jounouchi answered. Minako smiled. "You're really good friends. If you'll do that just to stay by a friend, then it means that you are really good friends. I like that. It's kinda how we are." she said.   
  
Yumi stood and dusted herself off. "Well, class will be starting soon, so I'm going to go check on Yuki while I still can. Don't be late for class!" she said before walking toward the building. Everyone watched as she walked away. "Yuki?" Rae, Ami, Minako, and Usagi asked in unison. "Her son." Makoto answered, taking another bite of her rice ball. "She has a son?" Usagi asked, turning back to the others. Yugi nodded. "He's seven. He's never gotten to know his dad because he died before Yuki was born, but he's the one who named him."   
  
"How'd it happen?" Rae asked. "He was in a bad car wreck. I think it was in the paper. Anyway, Toya and Yumi were engaged to be married, but on day, on his way to work, Toya somehow got into that car wreck. I think his car was hit then it fipped over and into another lane. I don't really remember. He died in the hospital after telling Yumi what he wanted to name their son."   
"That's so sad." Usagi said. "Oh! You can't talk about it around Yumi. She dosn't want to remember, it would hurt too much. It even took her two years to get over it." Yugi added just before the bell rang.  
* * *   
  
In the shadows of the high branches of a tree stood a dark being. It watched as Yugi waved good-bye to his new friends and walked towards the game shop with the others. "Is he the one?" it asked the air. Recording an image of Yugi, it floated backwards into a black portal.   
* * *  
Kirin: Heheheheheh!!! I'm stopin' it there!! Ha! Now people will review and beg for the next chapter!! Actually, I'd like it now ^-^'. . .  
  
Honda: You don't have to scare the readers away.  
  
Kirin: I'm not! . . . .Am I?  
  
Everyone: *nodd*   
  
Kirin: Gomen! Anyway, I only know Yugi's last name- of the characters from Yu-gi-oh, so if anyone knows them, PLEASE TELL ME!!!! And I shall revise this chapter. . . .maybe. . . .Remember, if you want the next chapter, then REVIEW!!!! 20 reviews = 2nd chapter! 


	2. Pala Pala

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
!_! As I found out last chapter I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon *cries more*  
  
  
* * *  
Chapter 2-   
* * *  
  
The dark being exited the portal and swiftly walked through halls and up to a tall black throne.  
Kneeling, it spoke. "Queen Karla." It said. "Stand, Zarlin." the queen's venomous voice said. Zarlin stood. She had long wavy Colbat Blue hair, held back in a ponytail, and her eyes were an evil shade of blackish-blue. Her skin was pale and her lips pale. She looked as if she were dead, but perfectly preserved. "My Queen, I have brought you an image of a young boy. Is he the one?" she asked, pulling out a small sphere of black light. Queen Karla took the ball and enlarged it to see the people, who were walking in it, better.   
  
Her eyes widened as she watched the short boy in the middle of his friends. "Who would of thought that he'd be here." she said. "So, it is him?" Zarlin asked. "Yes." Queen Karla answered with an evil laugh. 'For centuries I have waited, banished to this darkness. Alone forever, trapped with these idiot minions. And now my patience has payed off. A new minion came to me from the other side, and she's found him, the one who banished me.' She laughed an evil laugh that scared even her minions, all but Zarlin. "Soon, Yugi Mouto. Soon I shall have my revenge on you!"   
* * *  
  
Yugi looked up from his home work and looked around. "Is everything okay, Yugi?" asked his other self. "Hai. I just thought I heard some one say something to me." He replied, looking at his other. "What did you hear?"  
"Well, it was a felamale voice- a scary one- and she said 'Soon, Yugi Mouto. Soon I shall have my revenge on you!' and that's when I looked up. Why, Yami?" Yami waved it off. "I just wanted to know what you heard. It was nothing, get back to your books." Yugi sighed. "I can't believe they gave me home work on the first day!"  
"Your in high school, Yugi. Your last year, too, I believe. And that means you'll have home work every night." Yami said as he read one of Yugi's text books.   
  
"What are you doing, anyway?" Yugi asked. "Remember that I'm a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt, so I don't know anything I should of this time."  
"So."  
"I'm teaching myself."  
"You're reading about yourself in my history book!"  
"Not only myself, but some of my friends too."   
"You were friends with King Tut?"  
"No."   
".......Never mind." Yugi said, getting back to his math.   
* * *  
  
"Before we can do anything, I need more energy. Zarlin, send one of your minions to do this."  
Queen Karla had instructed her. "Yes, my Queen." Zarlin had replied before floating into a black protal. She now stood on the roof of a high building, watching as a minion of hers activated a monster to collect the energy that was needed. She had chosen her best minion for the job, Zander.   
* * *  
  
Zander watched as a crowd of people walked in and out of stores. A small smile appeared on his lips. "You should be able do steal the energy from these humans easily." He said, pulling out a card. He tossed it in the air in front of him. "I summom you, Pala Pala!" The card glowed black and a monster minion appeared in its place. "Pala Pala." it said. It was a woman with dark skin and long black hair, her eyes were a greyish-black and she wore a grey kimono with a black sash. "What is it you want me to do, Master?" she asked. Zander smiled. His black-sapphire eyes gleamed with pride at her. "See those people down there? I want you to go and collect energy from them. Make it a good three dozen." he comanded. Pala Pala nodded and quickly floated down. She hovered off of the ground in the middle of the walk.   
  
Everyone stared at her and some women gasped. Pala Pala smiled. "Hello, and thank you for your energy!" she said. The sash of her kimono suddenly slashed out and wrapped around two people and her hair grew and lached onto eight more people. Within five seconds their energy was drained and she had hold of twelve more people, taking more time to drain them. Women, men, and children screamed and ran. Pala Pala threw balls of blue gluey gel at them and caught several people. The gel surrounded them in seconds and then became solid. Pala Pala dropped the other twelve people and wrapped around another twelve, deciding to drain them at her leasure.   
* * *  
  
Makoto looked up when she heard people scream. "What's going on?" Usagi asked. Makoto, Usagi, Rae, Minako, and Ami ran out of a shop they had been in and ran toward the commotion. They stopped and gasped at the sight before them. A monster had ahold of twelve people and was draining them of their energy. "New enemies!!" Makoto said. They ran into and ally and pulled out their transeforming wands. "Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
"MAKE UP!" They yelled in unison.   
  
Makoto was surrounded in a green light. When it subsided she was in her stance with the Jupiter symbol behind her. "Super Sailor Jupiter!"   
  
Ami was surrounded in a blue light and when it subsided she was in her stance, the Murcury symbol behind her. "Super Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Rae was surrounded in a red light and when it subsided she was in her stance, the Mars symbol behind her. "Super Sailor Mars!"  
  
Minako was surrounded in a yellow light and when it subsided she was in her stance, the Venus symbol behind her. "Super Sailor Venus!"  
  
Usagi was surrounded in a pink light and when it subsided she was in her stance, the other sailors behind her. "Eternal Sailor Moon!"she said.   
  
The sailor scouts ran out into the street and closer to the monster. "Stop!" Sailor Moon yelled. Pala Pala looked to them. "May I help you?" she asked. The scouts sweat dropped. "Put them down!" Sailor Moon commanded. "Who are you to think you can comand me?" Pala Pala asked. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, you're punished!" Sailor Moon cried. "Heh, I don't think so." Pala Pala said, tossing the people to the ground. She turned to face the sailor scouts and smiled, showing a small fang.   
  
Something blue appeared in her hands. "Hard Gel!" she yelled as she threw balls of gel at the scouts. "Don't let it touch you!" Someone yelled. The scouts jumped out of the way quickly and the gel hit some cars and other running people. "Very nice doge." Pala Pala complimented. She threw more at the scouts, missing them again. "Mercury Bubbles. . . . .Blast!" Mercury yelled. Bubbles flew at Pala Pala. She just stood there and smiled at them. The bubbles gently brushed her face and disappeared. Mercury gasped. "It didn't work!" Mars exclaimed. "Moon Teara Magic!" Sailor Moon cried. A crescent moon flew from her hand and at Pala Pala. "Pala Pala, will not be defeated so easily!" she said, knocking away the attack. A shower of black roses came down on the sailor scouts.   
  
"Pala Pala! Return to the Queen, now!" A man called. The scouts looked up and saw a man with short black hair, black-sapphire eyes, and pale skin. Pala Pala kneeled, bowing her head. "Yes, Master." she said. She then sank into a black portal that appeared underneath her. "Who are you?" Sailor moon yelled. "Your enemy." he answered before disappearing in a black portal.   
* * *  
  
Zarlin smiled. "Perhaps he will be able to do it all." she then scowled. "I'd better watch it. Knowing him, he'll let it go to his head. . .and end up getting killed." she said and floated into a black portal.   
* * *  
  
Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune watched as the scouts battled with the enemy and lost. "The Sailor Scouts aren't strong enough for this enemy." Uranus said. Pluto nodded. "It may be too strong for us, aswell." she said. Neptune looked to Pluto. "What should we do?" she asked. "We need to find and awaken the lost scouts, and Princes'. I'm afraid they may be the ones the enemy is after." Uranus answered. They all nodded and left.   
* * *  
Kirin: Hehehehehehe!!!! Chapter two is finished!!! I happen to think this is a very good fic!  
  
Yami: So far.  
  
Kirin: It shall get better as the story goes on!  
  
Jounouchi: As a side note, this author is crazy about fangs, long black hair, and pale skin.   
  
Yami: Thank you for the obvious.  
  
Jounouchi: Shut up!  
  
Kirin: Now now, no fighting. You're friends! Anyway, I still want 20 more reviews before I post the next chapter! So please review!!! 


	3. Remembering Thy Memories of the Past

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
Must I say it again?? I don't own them......  
  
I hope people really do like this. I posted chapter 2 a little early, but that's because it surprised me that I had so many reviews on day one! Already 8 reviews!! I'd like to thank you people who are reviewing. Now that the weekend is over it'll be a while before i have the chapters out. I usually am one chapter ahead of myself. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and damn this computer. Damn it to Tree Hugger Hell!! It froze when I was going to upload this chapter. . .   
  
The song that Yumi sings is the theme song, Tooi Kono Machi de; In this Distant Town,  
to the 1st card captor sakura movie  
  
Kirin: Holy crap! 15 review already!!! Does this mean I've redeamed myself??  
  
Yami: Looks that way.  
  
Yugi: Yay!! People like this story!!! They LOVE it!!  
  
Kirin: **proudly** I knew they would.  
  
Yami: Why wouldn't they? I'm in it!  
  
Kirin: His answer for everything.   
  
Yami: **Too busy to notice**  
* * *  
Chapter 3  
* * *  
  
Haruka walked into her apartment to be greated with a delicious smell. "That sells good!" she called out. A little boy with short blondish-brown hair ran out of the dinning room and jumped on Haruka, her arms wrapping around him. "Haruka! Haruka! You're home!" he said energenically. Haruka laughed. "Yes. What's your mom making, Yuki?" she asked. Yuki licked his lips. "Curry!" he said. He jumped back down and ran to the sterio as a song came on. Haruka heard the beautiful melody, then, as the singer began to sing, he heard an even more beautiful voice singing the song in the kitchen.   
  
She walked to the doorway and watched with a smile as Yumi sang the beautiful song while she cooked.   
  
"Daisuki datta ano uta. . .   
Furui teepu no naka. . .  
Chiisana kizu, iro aseta taitoru. . .  
Nijinda yoake.   
  
Soshite mata kyou ga kuru. . .  
Natsu no kaze wo tsurete.  
Futo kodoku ni deau.  
  
Jitensha de dokomademo. . .  
Kaze wo keru hayasa. . .   
Wasurenai.  
  
La la la la, utaou. . .  
Sora wo miagete.  
  
La la la la, it's my life. . .  
Aruite yukou.  
  
Watashi no chikara de susumu. . .  
Hateshinai kono michi wo.   
  
Ikutsumo no kousaten. . .   
Itsumo mayou kedo. . .  
Nagasaretari oikosaretari shite. . .  
Ima wo ikiteru.  
  
Butsukaru koto, mitomerukoto. . .  
Otona ni nattemo. . .  
Wasurenai.  
  
La la la la, utaou. . .  
Sora wo miagete.  
  
La la la la, it's my life. . .  
Aruite youkou.  
  
Watashi deke no mono dakara. . .  
Jishin motte ii yo ne?  
  
Umareta machide. . .  
Yume mite kita. . .  
Kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu. . .  
Ano uta no youni   
ima dekiru koto wa. . .  
Sukoshi demo maeni fumidasu koto.  
  
La la la la, utaou. . .  
Sora wo miagete.  
  
La la la la, it's my life. . .  
Aruite yukou.   
  
La la la la, utaou. . .  
Sora wo miagete.  
  
La la la la, it's my life. . .  
Aruite youkou.  
  
Watashi no chikere de susumu. . .  
Hateshinai kono michi wo."  
  
As the melody ended, Yumi smiled. "Welcome home." she said cheerfully, looking at Haruka. "As always, your voice is beautiful!" Haruka said. Yumi blushed. "Thank you." she said, looking down at the curry. "Need any help?" Haruka asked. Yumi shook her head. "Nope. Yuki set the table. The curry is almost done, and Yugi should be here any second." she said just as someone nocked on the door.   
  
"I GOT IT!!" Yuki yelled from the living room. Haruk and Yumi laughed at him. "UNCLE YUGI!!!" He cried. "Yugi's here for dinner?" Harkua asked. Yumi nodded. "Yami called me and suggested that he and Yugi come over for dinner. Actually, he insisted on it. I think he needs to talk to us about something important. He said that Yugi could keep Yuki out of our hair while we talk." she explained. Haruka nodded. "I need to talk to you to, also." she said.   
  
Yumi dished the curry out, and picked up three plates. Haruka picked up two and followed Yumi to the dining room. Yuki had set the table with everything but the plates. They set them down in each place. Yuki dragged the two by their hands into the dinning room. "Uncle Yugi and Uncle Yami are here!!!" he said happilly.   
  
"Hello." Yumi said with a smile. "Yuki, go turn down the sterio."   
"Yes, mom." he said and obediently did so. Returning to the table he sat down between his mother and Haruka. "Smells great, Yumi!" Yugi said, eyes sparkling. Yumi smiled widely.  
  
"Go ahead and try it! It's my first time trying curry." She said, watching as everyone took a bit. "Yumi, this is wonderful!" Yami complimented. Yumi blushed. "Everything you've made here as been wonderful. I'd think you took lessons from Makoto!" Haruka said, amazed. Yumi blushed deeper. "Makoto cooks?" Yugi asked. Haruka nodded. "Yeah, she lives alone so she has to do everything herself. She'd be an awsome chef if she wanted to." she replied. "Wait a minute. You know Makoto?!"   
  
"I've known her for a few years now. I also know Usagi, Minako, Rae, and Ami." Yugi stared at her. "Oh." He said. They continued their dinner quietly. Yumi stared at her plate as she ate. As she stared, her plate began to fade away and was replaced with a black void. Yumi's eyes widened as she stared into the void and she gasped. Yuki looked at her. "Mom?" he asked. Everyone looked at her. "Yugi, take Yuki into his room." Haruka ordered. Yugi nodded. "Come on, Yuki."  
  
"What's wrong with my mom?" he asked. "I don't know. She'll be alright, though." Yugi assured.  
  
"Yumi?" Yami asked. Haruka waved a hand in front of her. "She's having a vision, I think. This is what happens when Hotaru does." she said.  
* * *  
  
Yumi looked around herself. She was in the black void she had just seen in place of her plate. "Where am I?" she asked. Suddenly she fell and landed hard on her backside. She winced. "Ow~." she said, rubbing her backside. "That hurt!" She opened her eyes and gasped. "Wha?" She looked around. She was by. . . .a palace. Everything was white and the sky was black. It was obviously night. She looked up in the sky and almost jumped out of her skin. "T-the Earth? W-what's it doing up there?" she asked shakilly.  
  
She stood and turned around in her space a couple of times. There was a lake and also a flower garden. She heard crying coming from the direction of the palace. She walked towards the palas, deciding to look for the crying child. She came to the steps and saw a little girl with long whitish hair, crying by a pillar at the top of the steps. The little girl wore a long and flowing white dress that had many skirts and was sleveless, the front came down low enough to just perfectly cover her chest. Surprisingly, the girl had enough cleavage to hold the dress up. 'But, she doesn't look much older then Yuki!' Yumi thought to herself as she looked at the child.   
  
A woman that looked like an older version of the young girl, walked over to her and looked at her. The woman's eyes were a red color, and were soft as she looked at the child. "What is it?" she asked the child. Hearing the womans soothing voice, the young girls crying softened. She looked up at the woman. Her puffy purple-blue eyes were glazed from her tears. Yumi gasped. 'Her eyes are the same color as mine!'  
  
The woman knelt down. "Why are you crying?" The woman asked. "M-mommy!" the little girl hickuped. She stood up and ran into her mothers arms. "Yumi?" her mother asked softly. Yumi pulled away. She sniffled a few times and whipped her eyes. She lifted up her skirt a little to reveal her leg. "I-I fell down in the garden and s-scrapped my leg." she said. Her leg was red and there were little traces of blood on it. Her mother smiled and placed her hand above the wound. A light came from her hand an healed the wound instantly.   
  
"Thank you, mommy!" The little girl said, smiling. "Your welcome. Now, be careful when you're in the garden, okay?" Yumi nodded. Suddenly the scene changed before Yumi's eyes. Now she was inside the palace. She was in the throne room, standing to the side of the room where she could survey everything from the throne to the double doors. Siting in the throne was the woman who had heald her daughters wound just moments before. Siting next to her was a young woman. Yumi gasped when she saw the young woman fully. 'Is that. . .me?' she asked herself. The young woman looked exactly like her, but her hair was a whitish color and her skin was paler. About the room was many people, all waring masks and dancing.   
  
A soft dance music was playing. The music stopped as a young woman walked elegantly down the steps. She looked like the two sitin at the throne, but her hair was blond and her eyes were an ocean blue color. "Princess Serenity." someone anounced. The princess bowed and nodded to people as she made her way to the throne. She smiled at the woman siting in the throne. "Mother, sister." she said, curtsying to them. The older princess smiled. "You look wonderful." she complimented. Her voice was as soothing as her mothers. The young princess blushed from the compliment as she sat down on the other side of their mother.   
  
The music started again and a young man walked up. He wore a black tuxedo and a white eyemask (think Tuxedo Mask). He bowed and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. The young princess blushed and nodded, placing her hand in his. The older princess smiled as she watched her baby sister dance with whom only Princess Yumi, her mother, and the young princess knew to be Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth; and the young princess' betrothed.   
  
Yumi watched as someone in a navy sailor outfit walked up to Princess Yumi. She held out her hand. "May I have this dance, princess?" she asked. Princess Yumi looked at the scout and blushed. "Yes, Uranus. You may." she said, taking the others hand and walking onto the dancefloor. Everyone clapped for them, as they had done for the young princess. Their mother, the queen, smiled as she watched her daughters dance with their loved ones.   
  
Once again, the scene changed. The palace was in ruins and the queen looked in horror as her daughters, her beloved princesses, were lifted into the air, lifeless.  
* * *  
  
Yugi returned to the table and watched his sister. Her eyes had become glazed and dark. Tears welled up in her eyes, but didn't spill. "What's happening?" Yugi asked. "I don't know." Haruka answered. "And it's scaring the hell out of me." she added.   
* * *  
  
  
Yumi stared wide eyed at the scene. A single tear fell down the queens cheek before she pulled out a crescent wand with a jewl in it. "I shall send everyone to a new future. Where they can live their lives peacefully and with no knowledge of this time." She said to a couple of cat. One was white and one was a blackish-purple. "And I shall send you two, also. To guide them, shall they ever need the power of the stars again." she said. She held up the wand and a pink light came from the crystal. Everyone that was killed, the princesses, the princes, and the sailor scouts, were all encased in pink bubbles and rose into the sky, toward earth.   
  
With her last dying breath, the queen held up the crystal that was in her hand and it floated into the air. The cats were encased, aswell, and floated up with the crystal. Then everything followed the crystal, to a new time, centuries in the future. Yumi walked over to where the queen lay, dead. As she reached out to touch the queen's cheek, everything disappeared and she was once again staring at her plate.  
* * *  
  
Yumi blinked, sheading a tear. It fell down her cheek and toward the table. Before it could hit, it was glowing a bright white and had stopped moving. Slowly it formed the shape of a crystal. Haruka, Yugi, and Yami's eyes widened as they looked at the crystal. Yumi's did too. "I. . .I've seen this crystal before. . .haven't I?" she asked. "It's the Eternal Crystal of Light!" Haruka said. Before anyone could say more, the crystal shot into Yumi's chest and disappeared. She gasped a few times, eyes wide at what just happened.   
  
"Yumi? Are you okay?" Haruka asked. "P-Princess." Yumi stuttered. Haruka's eyes widened. "I. . .I saw. . .my past?" she said, unsure. "You remember?" Yami asked. "Remember what?" Yugi asked. Yumi nodded. "My. . . My mother. . .she was. . . .was the queen of. . . .the moon." she said. Haruka looked at Yami, her arms where around Yumi. "I think we should call the others here." she said. Yami nodded. "We need to awaken Yugi first." he said. Yugi looked at everyone, confused. "What?"   
* * *  
Kirin: **whistles** That was the longest chapter yet! And it was interesting!!  
  
Yugi: What do you mean "Awaken Yugi"?  
  
Kirin: You'll see!  
  
Yami: I'd say this is coming along great.  
  
Kirin: Yup! Please review! Chapter 4 will be out farely soon! 


	4. Awakening Yugi

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
I don't wanna say it again. . .  
  
Kirin: Well, whadda ya know? Another chapter!! In a recent review I got a, well, complaint. This story I thought was actually moving fast. Usually awakenings wouldn't be untin like chapter 4 or above, but in this story it starts at chapter 3. People, just be glad I decided to write this! Plus, stories are usually better if they come out slower, that way you don't confuse the reader, ne?  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Jounouchi: HEY!!! When're ya gonna get back to us??   
  
Kirin: Later, geez. I gotta get the more important stuff out first.   
  
Jounouchi: WE'RE NOT IMPORTANT??  
  
Kirin: No, not really. You're just the guardians.   
  
Jounouchi:. . .**grumbles**  
* * *  
Chapter 5- Awakening Yugi  
* * *  
  
"Are you okay now, Yumi?" Haruka asked. Yumi nodded and stood. "I-I'm going to tuck Yuki in." she said, walking to Yuki's bedroom. Yugi gave Yami and Haruka a look. "What do you mean by you have to 'awaken' me first?" he asked, suspicious for some reason. "Let's wait for Yumi to come back." Haruka said. With help from Yami, she cleared the table and did the dishes.   
* * *  
  
Yumi walked into Yuki's room and found him sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of himself with Yumi and Haruka. "Yuki?" Yumi said. Yuki looked up. "Mom!" he said. She smiled at him. "Yuki, get ready for bed, okay? You need to get some rest." she said. Yuki nodded his head and obediently got his pj's and walked into his little bathroom. He came out minutes later, all ready for bed. He climbed in and Yumi tucked the blankets around him. "Mom?" he questioned. "Hm?"  
"What happened out there?"   
"Nothing. I just kinda blacked out." she said. "Go to sleep. Haruka will be in later to give you a good night kiss, if you'd like." she said, then kisses his forhead. "That's okay, mom. She doesn't have to." Yumi smiled at Yuki. "Good night." she said. "Good night, mom." he replied, closing his eyes.  
* * *  
  
Yumi walked into the living room and found the Haruka sitting on the couch and the other two in some chairs. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Haruka. "How do we awaken Yugi?" Yami asked. Yumi folded her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin on her hands. She stared at the table in thought. "I know." she said, finally.   
  
"We awaken him the same way Luna awakened the other scouts for the second time." she said. "How'd she do that?" Yugi asked. Yumi sighed. "Yugi, come here. Stand in front of me." she instructed. Yugi did so. She held his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "Close your eyes, Yugi." he closed his eyes. "Now relax. It's not good to tense yourself." she said. Yugi breathed out and relaxed.   
  
Yumi then, too, closed her eyes. A symbol began to glow on her forhead. It was a crescent moon, the symbol of the people of the moon kingdom. A gold light came from the crescent moon and shot up to Yugi's forhead. On him, a large circle with a line rising up from it, a horizantal line went through the vertical one and two smaller lines were at the end of those two. It formed the Uranus symbol. Haruka's eyes widened.  
  
Memories flashed through Yugi's mind. Memories of his past. He saw his birth and how happy his sister, the Princess Uranus, had been when he was born. He saw the first time he met Yami, the Prince of the Moon, he saw the ball on the moon, and he saw his death, as well as the death of everyone he loved.  
  
The light faded and he opened his eyes. The symbols on their forheads fadded away. Yumi opened and looked into Yugi's eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes and spilled out, over his cheeks. Yumi held Yugi as the tears fell.   
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Is he okay?" Yumi nodded. "The last thing he saw was our deaths." she said. Haruka picked up the phone and began to called all of the others. "No. Let's not tell them yet." Yumi said softly. Haruka sighed and placed the phone back down on the reciever.   
* * *  
  
Yugi had wrapped his arms around Yumi and his eyes were closed as he cried, soaking Yumi's clothes more, and he was now sitting on her lap. "I think you should sleep here tonight, it's getting late." Haruka said. Yami nodded. Yumi handed Yugi over to Yami and got up. "I'll got make a bed." she said. "I'll help you." and Haruka followed her to a guest room.   
* * *  
  
"Yugi's taking it harder then you did." Haruka said quietly. "He's always been very emotional when it comes to important things; whether it's loved ones or a duel." Yumi replied, her voice soft. They finished making the bed for their guests and Yumi straightened up, her hands holding her sides. "Yugi will feel better tomorrow." she said. Haruka watched as Yumi held her sides. She always did that whenever she was sad or worried. "Like you just said, Yugi will feel better tomorrow." Haruka said, trying to make Yumi feel better. Yumi smiled as Haruka's arms encircled her in a reassuring hug. "Thank you." she said. They walked out into the livingroom and Yami stood from his seat.   
  
"He's falling asleep." he said. Yugi's arms were wrapped around Yami's neck and his legs around his waist. "The bed is ready, so you can take him in there." Yumi said. Yami nodded and walked into the room they had just left. Yumi sighed and sat down on the couch. She then stood up again. "I should call grandpa and tell him that Yugi and Yami are staying here tonight." she said to herself, aloud. She picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's home. "Hello?" a male voice asked. "Jii-chan, it's me."   
"Is everything okay? You sound sad!" he observed.  
* * *  
  
From the other end, Yumi and Yugi's grandfather had a conserned look on his face for his granddaughter. "No, everything's okay, I'm just tired." she replied. "Okay, so how's my great grandson?" Jii-chan asked. (I think that's what Yugi calls him, I don't really know. And I thought it'd be better then calling him Papy.) "He's fine. I just sent him to bed a while ago. Jii-chan, I called to tell you that Yugi and Yami are going to stay the night here."  
"But Yugi left his homework!"  
"I'll send Haruka to get it. Yugi's just so tired and he pratically fell asleep, so Yami has taken him to a guestroom." Jii-chan sighed. "Alright, I'm glad you called. Now your mother won't bugg me about finding them." he said. Yumi laughed. "Good night, Jii-chan." she said. "Good night, little princess." he replied and hung up the phone.  
* * *  
  
Yumi's eyes were wide as the phone made the dial noise. She slowly placed the phone down on the reciever as Yami came out of the room. "Are you alright?" he asked. Yumi nodded slowly. "Jii-chan called me 'Little Princess'." she said. "Yeah, so." She turned to Yami. "He's never, in my entire life, called me 'princess'!" Yami still looked at her strangely. She let out a heavy sigh and waved it away. "I told him you two are staying the night." Yami nodded.   
  
"So. . .You both needed to talk to me?" she said. Yami and Haruka nodded. "I'll go first." Yami said. They all sat down and Yami sighed. "While we were working today, on homework, Yugi said that he thought he heard someone talk to him. But we were the only ones in the room." Yumi nodded. "Did he tell you what he heard?"   
"Hai. He heard some woman say that soon she would have her revenge. I'm guessing her revenge on him. I told Yugi it was nothing and we went back to work." he said. "A woman?" Yumi pondered it. 'A woman who wants revenge. . .on. . .Yugi?' she thought.   
  
"I don't know about that. I'll have to think a while." she turned to Haruka. "What about you?" Haruka looked at them both. "Well, I was going to see if I could awaken you, but you did it yourself. I needed to tell you this. I was watching a battle the sailor scouts had today, against an energy sucking monster called Pala Pala. If she had been aloud to, she would have destroyed the scouts. What I'm saying is, the new enemy is too strong for the normal senshi, myself and the others. Mercury's attack didn't even fase Pala Pala, and neither did Sailor Moon's, and she's the strongest of the senshi." Yami nodded. "So what you're saying is-" Yumi finished his sentence for him, "The Lost Senshi have to be awakened, if we're going to protect the world and the universe." Haruka nodded.  
  
"The only way to do that is if the Princess summons and awakens them." Yami said. "Princess Serenity?" Haruka asked. Yami shook his head. "No. The first princess. Princess Yumi Serenity."   
"But, where is Princess Yumi Serenity?" Haruka asked. Yumi sighed. "Princess Yumi Serenity. . .She is. . .I can find her." she said, giving Yami a little look. Yami stood up, stretching his legs out. "Awakening the Lost Senshi," he began, "is not an easy task for the princess." he said. "Why not?" Haruka asked. "There is a sort of. . . .ritual. . . .that must be preformed to awaken all of the Lost Senshi." He explained. "A prayer must be said to the goddess of the Univers, over and over again, until all of the Lost Senshi are summoned to her. Then the princess awakens them, I'm not sure how, though." he said.   
  
"Where does it have to be preformed?" Yumi asked. "It must be preformed in the ruins of the Silver Millenium; in the Moon Shrine."   
* * *  
Yugi: Yay!! She finally got it finished!!  
  
Kirin: Hai! I'm so proud of myself!   
  
Yami: Sorry she made you wait two days.  
  
Yumi: The next chapter should be up around friday. It may be up on Saturday.   
  
Haruka: Anyone spot the coupling? Anything obvious?   
  
Kirin: Has anyone noticed how fun it is to treat Yugi like a little kid? It's kinda bugging me that I'm doing that, but it's so fun!!!!   
  
Yugi: I don't really mind.  
  
Jounouchi: Heh, well he is naieve.   
  
Yami: So are you.   
  
Jounouchi: WHAT WAS THAT??  
  
Kirin: Stop it! Jounouchi! Go away, or else it'll be longer till you're back in the fic!!  
  
Jounouchi: . . . . . . . .**walks quietly into another room with the other characters**  
  
Kirin: Please review!! Oh, and I'm going to be doing my little notes like this now. It does show up. . . .doesn't it? 


	5. Untitled

Prince of the Light  
By: Kirin Li  
  
!_! I don't own either of these !_!  
  
Kirin: I forgot to mention this before, but. . .No, I'm not going to turn Yugi into a sailor or a   
Tuxedo Mask. I don't think.   
  
Yugi: . . . .PLEASE DON'T!! You're not doing that to Yami!  
  
Kirin: I never said THAT.  
  
Yami: NANI?!   
  
Kirin: **sniggers** Apperantly neither bold or italic type show up, so I will not be using them. Here's chapter 5!! Please enjoy!! Sorry I didn't post sooner, phone lines were out.   
* * *  
Chapter 5-  
* * *  
  
Princess Yumi walked up to the throne of Queen Tennousei. She nodded her head to Queen Tennousei, who nodded her head in return. "To what do I owe this honor?" Queen Uranus asked. "Mother and I thought it was time the young princes should meet." She said, smiling. "May I introduce to you some one you haven't seen since he was a little kid, my little brother, Prince Yami." she said. Yami stepped forward and bowed. Queen Tennousei smiled, approving on the young prince's manners. "How old are you, Prince?" she asked.  
  
"I'm 18." he replied. "Only a year older than my son." she mused. "My children are in their rooms. The princess is sleeping, so don't disturb her, Princess." Yumi nodded. "I shall only see her for a moment. If she is still asleep, I shall not awaken her." she said. She turned around and walked out of the throne room, followed closely bey Yami.  
* * *  
  
They walked into the young prince's room and found him on the balcony. "Prince Yugi." Yumi called. Yugi perked up a little and turned around to face his favorite person. "Yumi!!" he said, smiling widely. Yumi looked at him with a straitght face for a few seconds. Yugi's smile fadded and he became nervous. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked. "Nothing's wrong!" he said. Yumi shook her head. "I know you, Yugi. What's wrong?"   
  
Yugi sighed and turned to look back over the land. "I'm always treated like a little kid and a prisoner. I'm not aloud out of the palace without supervision, and I rarely get to go into town. All I can do is stand here and watch the people, my people. You're the only friend I have, too." he said. Yumi looked at him, her eyes sad. From behind her, Yami watched Yugi, silent and in the shadows. "Yugi, things will change someday. I brought someone who may make you feel better." Yugi turned back around. "Who?" he asked. "My younger brother." at that, Yami stepped forward.   
  
Yugi's eyes looked to the young man who stepped into the light. Yugi felt color coming up to his cheeks. Yami smiled at him. "I'm Yami." his deep voice said. "Hi." Yugi said, quietly. Yumi smiled as she saw Yugi's blush. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." she said and turned and left the room.   
  
Yami silently looked Yugi over as he blushed and looked over Yami, as well. 'He's a very handsome prince.' Yami thought. "Y-you're, u-uh. . .h-handsome!!" Yugi stuttered. Yami smiled, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Thank you. You are, too." Yugi's blush deepened. "You are also very special."   
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked into his eyes confused. "I don't know what it is, but I can sence that you are a very special person. Mush like my sister. She also claimes that I am special, but I can't believe her. I have yet to use any big magic." he said. "You can't?" Yugi asked, becoming interested in Yami's magic. "No. I can only do little things."   
  
"Can I see something?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled. "Sure." Yugi smiled brightly and grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him into his room. A little surprised, Yami sat in the chair Yugi brought him over to. "What would you like me to do?" he asked. Yugi walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. He serched the drawer and pulled out something clear and round. He walked back over to Yami and held it out in his hands. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. Yami looked at the item in his hand.  
  
"Yes. It's an orb. Yumi has at least 10 of those." he said. "Yumi gave me this for my birthday a few years ago. I don't know what it does, but she said that I should keep it safe." Yami smiled. "And you should." Yugi looked at the orb. "Why?"   
"Well, orbs are very special things, and hard to find. This one was made with a special type of crystal. It does great things. And it was made for only you." Yugi looked at Yami. "Made for only me? But. . .how?"   
  
Yami smiled as he looked into Yugi's purple eyes. "There are people, Craftsmen, who spend their lives carving orbs for the royal families and their guardians. They find special rocks with auras that are the same as the specific people, and that are for future, unborne people. This one was crafted when you were a newborn. Yumi went to the craftsman personally, her guardian- your sister- with her, and brought him the stone to use. She told him it was a gift for a very special newborn prince. He gladly carved this orb right away and gave it back to Yumi by noon that day. Yugi, someday, that orb will be very improtant. You musn't loose it, no matter what. It may seem strange, but that orb is a part of you. It will always be with you, no matter where you are, even if you left it here in your room."  
* * *  
  
"Aibou. . ." Yami said, quietly. "Aibou!" he said, louder. Yugi slowly opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Yami leaning over him, shirt missing. His eyes wandered over Yami's chest and Yugi's face became red. He sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked as Yami buckled his shirt up. "You fell asleep in the livingroom, remember?" Yugi slowly nodded. "So we're in one of Yumi and Haruka's guest rooms?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Get up and get ready. You have to be to school in an hour." Yugi looked at the clock. It was 7 am. He pulled the covers off of him and slid off of the bed. "Your clothes are on the chair. Yumi gave me two shirts yesterday for us to sleep in and she did the laundry before she went to bed." Yami explained. Yugi nodded and removed the giant shirt, pulling on his pants and buckling his shirt.   
  
Yami opened the room door while Yugi buttoned his white shirt over the buckled shirt. Yami walked out of the room and to the dining room. "Morning Uncle Yami!" Yuki said. "Good morning." he said, smiling to his little nephew. Yuki waved good bye to Yugi and Yami as Yumi ushered him out the door to Setsuna, who was waiting in the hall. Setsuna managed a small smile to the two before the door was closed. Yumi smiled at her brothers'. "Good morning! Breakfast will be ready soon. Haruka's making it!" she said, cheerfully. "Great! I'm hungry!" Yugi said, quicly getting to the table. Yami and Yumi smiled at him as they followed him. "So, did you sleep well, Yugi?" Yumi asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah! I had a dream, too!" he replied.   
  
"Really?" Yami asked, sitting down beside him. "Yeah. I think it was a memory. I liked it! It was you and me! And Yumi was in it for a little while. It was when we first met." Haruka walked out into the dining room carrying four plates. "Let me help you!" Yumi said, quickly. She took the two plates that were being balanced on Haruka's arms and placed them in front of Yugi and Yami. "Don't eat so fast, Yugi! You'll choke!" Yumi scolded. They ate their breakfast and Yami handed Yugi his back pack. He entered the Millenium puzzle, after saying, "I'll be here if you need me."   
  
Yumi, Yugi, and Haruka went down to the car around 7: 15 and arrived at the school at 7: 30. Yumi gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek good bye, and got out of the car. They walked up to the steps and into the building. "I'll walk you to your class." Yumi said. After leaving Yugi in his room, she preceeded to the gym.  
* * *  
  
Yugi sat down in his seat at the back of the room and closed his eyes. "Hey, Yug!" Jounouchi said. Yugi opened his eyes. "Hi!" he said to his four friends. "How was yesterday?" Anzu asked. "Fine! I slept over at Yumi's last night." he said. "Why?" Honda asked. "Yami and I ate dinner there and I fell asleep, so we slept over. Yuki was very happy to see us."   
  
"What'd ya have for dinner?" Jounouchi asked, his mouth watering. "Yumi made curry." Yugi replied, smiling. "Did you eat breakfast, Jounouchi?" Bakura asked, noticing his drooling. "Uh. . . .no." he replied. The others sweat dropped.   
* * *  
  
"I'm here!" Usagi yelled, triping into the class room and over to her seat. "Usagi, you're late. . .again!!" Ms. H said, annoyed. "Sorry!' she appologised, bowing and hiting her head on her desk. She sat back up, wincing and rubing her forhead. "Ow. . ." she whined quietly. "Why are you late?" Yugi whispered. "I slept in again." Usagi replied, her head bent and eyes closed.   
* * *  
  
Yugi and the others walked into the gym, Yumi already there and waiting for the entire class. "Today, we will be playing basketball again." she said. The students cheered as they ran to the basketballs. "Are you okay, Yumi?" Yugi asked. Yumi nodded. "Yes. I'm just not feeling too well."  
"You were fine this morning."   
"While walking to the gym this morning, I had to change my corse and go to the bathrooms. I may have come down with something overnight." she said. "Do you think it's the stomach flu?" Anzu asked. "I don't know. I called Haruka and I'll be leaving after class. The office is calling in a sub for my last two classes. Now, go join the others." she said. They nodded and walked away. Yumi sighed and leaned against the wall she had walked over to, so she was out of the way. 'What's happening? This can't be a normal flu-type thing.' she thought.   
* * *  
  
"I'm worried." Yugi said, sitting down at the table and pulling out his homework. "About what, Aibou?" Yami asked. "Yumi. She wasn't feeling too well today durring class and she left right after. They brought a sub in and Haruka took her home." he said. Yami looked up from the history book, which he was now VERY interested in. "Yumi feels sick?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Anzu thinks she might have gotten the flu." Yami shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm going to call them." he said and picked up the phone. Dialing their number, he listened as it rang. "Hello?" Haruka said. "Haruka."   
"Hi, Yami!"   
"How is Yumi? Yugi just told me she isn't feeling well." he said.  
  
He heard a sigh from the other end. "She is. I took her to the doctor and he said that it's just a normal flu."  
"How does Yumi feel right now?"  
"She's not very well. She's in bed and making several runs to the bathroom."   
"Need any help over there?" Haruka chuckled quietly. "No, thank you. Stay there with Yugi. Yumi doesn't want him out of anyones sight. She's afraid that he's in danger."   
"I know. Tell her I hope she feels better soon and call me if you need any help."  
"I will. Good bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"How is she?" Yugi asked. "Not good. I think she'll be feeling better by Friday, at the most." he replied. "I wonder how that happened." Yugi wondered aloud. 'I don't know, Aibou.' he responded in his mind. 'I wonder where my little sister is, we're going to need her. If it's really not the flu, as I suspect.'  
* * *  
Kirin: Sorry to cut it short. And don't get any ideas, yet!! There are many chapters left until the end of this story, and that means many chapters until the truth is revealed.  
  
Yugi: What truth?  
  
Yami: Be patient and you'll find out.  
  
Yugi: Do you know, Yami?  
  
Yami: . . . .  
  
Yugi: YOU KNOW!!! You know the TRUTH that she's talking about!?!?!?!!!  
  
Yami: Of course I know!   
  
Yugi: But that's not fair!!  
  
Kirin: Um. . . .Next chapter will be up sometime soon. . .? 


	6. A New Sailor Scout

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
I don't own either of these, so leave me alone already!  
  
Kirin: **sweat drop** Uh. . .O~kay. Yami's#1fan, here is that update you wanted so. . please don't go insane!! That wouldn't be good. Oh, and ZidaneLover167, I have answered your questions on my bio. Now **rubbs hands together** Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Yugi: You forgot something, Kirin!! Because she only has 9 days of school left (from the 23rd), she will start updating sooner because of all the time she'll have!!!   
  
Yami: So,then you'll get to post more and more chapters and make these people happy!! What do you think about that?  
  
Kirin:. . . .(Copying Scar) Oh goody.  
  
* * *  
Chapter 6- A new Sailor Scout.  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Mason?" a little girl called as she walked into the small shop, followed closely by her sailor scout guardian. "Ah! Young Princess Yumi! What are you doing here?" Mr. Mason asked as he looked at the young princess. She held out a piece of rock to him. "I need you to carve an orb out of this stone." she said. "The Prince of Uranus was recently born and he needs an orb. This rock matches his aura." she said. Mr. Mason smiled and took the rock from her. "I'll get to work on it right now, Princess and have it done for you by noon!" he said and walked over to his tools.   
  
"Princess, would you like to go somewhere else until noon?" he Sailor Scout Guardian asked. "No, Uranus. I want to watch." she said, her purple-blue eyes reflecting the flames of the fire Mr. Mason sat by. For hours, Yumi watched as he shaped the crystal into an orb. Mr. Mason walked back up to Yumi, holding out the cooled orb. "Here it is, Princess." he said. Yumi smiled as she looked at it. "I will give it to him on a special brithday." she said. "Thank you, Mr. Mason!" she said, hugging him. Uranus quickly took the orb from her before she could drop it.   
* * *  
**years later- when Yugi and Yami first met**  
  
Princess Yumi walked into the Princess Uranus's bedroom. She looked around the room but saw no sign of her lover. "Haruka?" she said. No one responded. She walked over to the bed and examined it's sheets. They looked as if the Princess had recently left them. "She's not sleeping, like Tennousei said." she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "What is the first Princess of the Moondoing in my bedroom?" Princess Haruka said, quietly, into Yumi's ear. A chill ran up Yumi's spine as she felt Haruka's breath on her neck. "Looking for her lover." she replied, blushing lightly. "And why would her lover be in my room?" Yumi smiled and placed her hands on Haruka's arms. "She has already looked all over the solar system. Your room was the last place left inchecked." Haruka gently kissed Yumi's neck, then stepped away.   
  
Yumi turned around and smiled at Haruka. Smiling in return, Haruka replied, "then she has found her lover." Yumi looked at Haruka. "You have just bathed?" she said, reising an eyebrow at the wet robe Haruka wore. Haruka blushed. "Yes. I was drying when you came here." she replied. Yumi smiled and walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and looked into her eyes. "Our brothers are getting aquainted." she said. "About time." Haruka replied, wrapping her arms around Yumi's waist. Gently, Yumi touched her lips to Haruka's in a soft kiss.   
* * *  
  
Yumi blinked away the sleep and sat up, the blankets falling to her waist. She rubbed her head as she moved the blankets and stood up. She walked to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She was in a pair of white cotton shorts, pj shorts, and a black cotton tanktop. Her skin was back to its usual pale color and her long hair was down. The room was stuffy, she noticed immediately, and opened her window a little.   
  
She walked out of her room and towards the bathroom, deciding to wash the sick feeling off of her. AS she passed by the calender, she stopped. She stod there looking at it. Every day, Yuki marked off the day before, a cute and good habbit he took on sometime when he first entered school. "Friday." she whispered, unintentionally. She shrugged the day off and continued to the bathroom.  
* * *  
  
Yumi returned to her room, wrapped in a towel and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a new tanktop. She dressed, then serveyed herself in the mirror again. Her tanktop was light blue and her jean shorts were black. She brushed through her hair and pulled it up into a single, long, ponytail. She stared into her purple-blue eyes, thinking. Suddenly a light interrupted her thoughts. Something began to glow in front of her chest, but the light only seemed to be in the mirror. The light brightened and flashed, causing Yumi to cover her eyes. When the light suddenly vanished, Yumi looked back in the mirror. In place of the light was now a golden clear-crystal orb. Yumi held her hand up under the orb and it appeared out of the mirror and landed in her hand. "Wha?"   
* * *  
Haruka walked into the apartment that evening with Yuki. "Get your homework out." she told him. He nodded and ran to his room to do his work. Haruka smiled at him and walked into the livingroom. She was surprised to see Yumi siting on the window seat, looking outside. "Yumi?! How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine." Yumi answered without looking away from the window. "Haruka. . ."   
"Yeah?"   
". . .I slept for all this time?" she asked. "Hai. You woke up on and off, but only for short moments." she replied. Yumi sighed. "Something. . .revealed. . .itself today." she said. Haruka was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Yumi faced Haruka and held out her hand. Haruka stared at the orb. "The Golden Orb. Made for you at your birth. And given to you when you were ten." Haruka said. Yumi nodded. "The orb always sticks with the one it is a part of. Through time and space, life and death. You can never get away from it. It will be with you. . .forever." Yumi said as she looked out the window again. "Will you be going back to work?" Haruka asked, changing the subject. Yumi didn't answer for a while. "Monday."   
* * *  
  
Yugi answered the phone as it rang. "Hello?" He smiled, hearing Haruka's voice. "Hi, Haruka!" he said, cheerfully. Yami looked at him, waiting to hear what Haruka called to say. Yugi's eyes brightened and his smile widened. "Great!! Thanks for calling! Bye!!!" he said amd hung up. "Guess what!!" Yami growled slightly. Yugi giggled. He knew Yami hated to play the guessing game. "Yumi's up and feeling better!" he said. "That's good. Any idea when she'll be teaching again?" Yami asked. "Haruka said she'd be returning Monday." Yami nodded. "She should rest for a few more days,"  
"Even though she slept for three days?" Yugi said. Yami nodded. "That and it's already Friday." Yugi giggled. "You're right, it is!"  
  
"Heh, in that case, lets go out for a while!" Yami said. "Where?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged. "Around. We can go get some ice cream. And then we can go to the park, or we can go to the Arcade." Yugi smiled. "How 'bout Ice cream then the Arcade?" he said. Yami nodded.  
* * *  
  
Yugi and Yami sat in a booth, eating their chocolate shakes. "Hey, Yami?" Yami looked up from his shake. "Hai?" Yugi looked down at his own shake and felt a blush rising to his cheeks from the question he was about to ask. "When was our first kiss?" he asked. Yami smiled at both the question and Yugi's blush. "Three weeks after we had first meet." Yugi looked back up at him. "Three weeks?" Yami nodded. "That's how long it took me to get up the courage to tell you how I felt about you." he admitted. "How do you feel about me now?"Yugi asked. "I love you more then I did all those centuries ago." Yugi's blush deepeded. "And how much, exactly, was that?" he asked, quietly. "More than anything. So now it means that I love you enough to do this," Yami moved his shake and leaned across the table, surprising Yugi with a kiss. He pulled back, smiling, "in such a public place." he finished. Yugi's blush had now deepened even further so he could almost be mistaken for a tomato.  
  
Yami chuckled at his light. "Aibou, finish your shake so we can go to the Arcade." he said, then drank up the remaining, melted, part of his shake. Yugi snapped out of it and drank up the rest of his shake, too, a light blush still visible. Yami paid the bill and they left. They walked down the street a little way, and came to the Arcade. They walked in and were immediately greeted by a tall blond man. "Hi! I'm Andrew." he said. "I'm Yugi, and this is Yami." Yugi replied. "Nice to meet you! I work here, so if you need anything, or you'd just like to chat, I'm here!" Andrew said, cheerfully. A woman chuckled. "Andrew, you're too cheerful AND hyper." she said. She had long blackish-green hair and wore a black holey shirt with a black tanktop underneath and a pair of jean pants. Yami smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. "Long time, no see, Setsuna." he said. She nodded.   
  
Yugi looked up at Yami. "You know her?" he asked. Yami nodded. "I'm surprised you don't recognise her." he said. "Setsuna is an old friend of my mother and older sister." Yugi thought back for a moment. "Oh!" he said, remembering, now, who she was. "Hi!" he said. Setsuna smiled at him. "Hello, Yugi." she said. "Do you guys need tokens?" Andrew asked. Yugi blinked, then remembered why they were there. "Oh, yeah. Hai, thank you, we do." he said. Andrew took the money Yugi handed him and exchanged it for tokens. "Have fun!" he told them before walking away. "What games do you suggest?" Yami asked. "There is a two player race car game that Haruka loves to play, and there is also the one player Sailor V game." she said. "If you want to race against eachother, I suggest the race car."   
  
Yugi and Yami sat down in their own seats at the race car game and inserted tokens. They then began to race. After about a minute, Yugi won. Yami shook his head at the screen. "I don't get how to play these things." he said after losing a second time. "Why don't you try you're luck over at that machene?" Setsuna said, pointing to a big table. "It's called Air Hockey. All you have to do is hit the puck into your opponent's goal. If you do that more times then Yugi, you win." she explained. "Let's do it!" Yugi ran over to the machene and inserted 4 tokens. A puck came out at his side and he put it on the table and hit it to Yami, who hit it back. The game continued that way for a while, the two hiting the puck harder at eachother every time. Finally, Yugi won that game, too. Yami decided he liked that game best, so for the next hour and a half, they played Air Hockey, Yugi beating him everytime.  
  
"Hm. It's interesting how the little prince keeps defeating his lover at such a simple game!" Setsuna said. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up!" Yami growled at her, hitting the puck and watching as Yugi blocked it, yet again. Andrew watched the game from his seat at the counter and sweat dropped. "Unbelievable! He STILL doesn't have the hang of that game!" he said, more to himself. "Gimme a break! I still don't understand this thing!" he yelled in reply. "He could hear me?" Andrew asked himself, sweat dropping more. "DUH!! I'm not deaf!" Yugi giggled. "That's funny, Yami. You understand Duel Monsters, but not Air Hockey?!" Yami growled again. "I played Duel Monsters for years. I've never played this, until today." Yugi laughed as Yami let out another growl; Yugi scored and won. . .again.   
* * *  
  
As they walked up to their room, Yugi laughed. "That was fun, Yami! We should do that again!" he said. Yami smiled, then his smile became mischevious. He quietly snuck up on Yugi in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. When he was close enough to him, and when he turned around, Yami pounced, pinning Yugi to the bed. Yugi gasped in surprise, then moaned into Yami's mouth as he kissed him passionately.  
* * *  
  
Haruka had decided to take Yumi out after she got home from the high school that day, so now there they were, sitting at a table outside of an ice cream shop. "How was your day?" Haruka asked. Yumi smiled. "Wonderful! Everyone was glad to see me and everyone participated without complaint." she replied. They finished their shakes, then walked towards the park. As the neared it, they heard screaming and saw people running away from it. Haruka and Yumi ran into the park and to the commotion. Yumi gasped and covered her mouth when she saw all of the bodies laying on the ground.  
  
A little way further was a monster, and it had another person in its grasp. "Yumi, hide!" Haruka yelled to her. Yumi nodded and ran to the safty of a tree. She watched as Haruka pulled out a wand. "Uranus Crystal Power. . . .Make Up!" she yelled. There was a blinding flash and when it was gone, Sailor Uranus was standing in Haruka's place. She ran closer to the monster. "Help. . . . . .me!" the man choked out, his hands holding the vine wrapped around his neck. "Put him down!"Sailor Uranus said. The monster turned its head to her and dropped the now unconcious man.   
  
"You're wone of those 'Sailor Scouts' my master has warned me about!" its venomous, female voice said. It bowed politely as the other Sailor Scouts appeared at Uranus's side. "I am another favorite of my master's. I am called. . . .Linavine." it said. It was clearly female, like Pala Pala. She wore a green dress with viny ribons and her hair was a dark green while her eyes were a greenish-black. "And I have been ordered to kill you, should you interfere."she smiled, showing small, pointy fangs. "Well, whadda ya know! You're interfereing!" she said. He viny ribbons lashed out at the Scouts. They jumped out of the way, and the vines changed corse and chased after Sailor Moon.  
  
"WHY ME?" Sailor Moon yelled, crying, as she ran."WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled. World Shaking flew at the vines and hit them. Linavine screwmed and withdrew the vines. She writhed in pain for a moment, then glared at Uranus. "You'll pay for that!" she growled. She prepared to attack. Suddenly, something flew by Uranus. Her eyes were wide as she felt the wind harshly brush past her, then it passed by Linavine. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed as her arm was barely slashed. Someone walked up from behind Uranus, and stood away behind her. She and the other Scouts stared at the newcomer as Linavine glared.  
  
The newcomer smirked. "Oh, look,I missed." she said, quite playfully. "Who the hell are you?" Linavine growled. With an evil smile, the woman replied, "Your worst nightmare." A double sided scyth appeared in her hands. She wore a Sailor Scout uniform simmilar to that of Super Sailor Moon's, but the skirt, ribbons, and bows were a dark gold color. In the center of the bow was the sun symbol, and in the center of that was a gold crystal. Her hair was pulled up into a long, single ponytail that rested at the top of her head and she wore a teara with a gold charm. Her eyes were Amathyst purple and her earrings were hanging sun symbols. Around her neck was a white choaker with the symbol on it. Her boots were knee high and gold, the symbol on both boots, aswell. And on her arms were long white gloves. "Sailor Dainichi!" she said, strongly.   
  
She charged at Linavine and brought her scyth down on her. Linavine screamed as she was hit and destroyed. "Good bye! Don't come again!" Dainichi said. She turned around and came face to face (not literally) with shocked scouts. "Uh. . . Hi?" she said to them.  
* * *  
  
"Damn it! That Sailor Scout is strong enough to defeat my precious minions!" Zander seethed as he stared down at the new Scout. He took an image of her and returned, silently seething, to his Queen.  
* * *  
Kirin: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I was suppose to have it finished and posted on Friday, but I was distracted by a story. Anyway, here it is!!   
  
Yami: She promises the next chapter WILL be up next Friday. RIGHT?!  
  
Kirin: Uh. . . .Right!! ^-^' I will do my best!  
  
Yugi: I feel bad for Yami's#1fan.   
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Yugi: Because I don't think Kirin will have it up by then.  
  
Kirin: **flatly** Your confidence overwhelms me.   
  
Yugi: **smiles** 


	7. Sailor Dainichi's memory

Prince of the Light   
By Kirin Li  
  
I don't own these !_!  
  
Kirin: Wow. Already chapter 7!! I'm moving this story along very well, don't you agree?  
  
Yami: Definately!  
  
Yugi: Hey, I just remembered that you put some romance between Yami and I in the last   
chapter!!  
  
Kirin: Yup, I tried. So, how'd I do?  
  
Yami: Good.  
* * *  
Chapter 7  
* * *   
  
Dainichi suddenly looked up at the roof of the nearest building. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the woman disappear. "What is it?" Uranus asked. "Huh?" Dainichi said, turning back to the Scouts, blinking. "What?"   
"You were looking over at that building. Why?" Uranus said. "Oh. Nothing." Uranus gave her a strange look before Pluto, Mars, and Venus stepped up. "Are you one of our enemies?" Venus asked harshly, pointing a finger at Dainichi. "Why would an enemy kill his alli?" Dainichi asked. "To gain our trust." Mars replied. "You have a point."  
  
Pluto shook her head and stepped up closer to Dainichi, eyes unbelieving. "No."   
"Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked. "She isn't our enemy. She's a real Scout." Dainichi smiled. "It's been a long time, Pluto." Pluto nodded. "But, how?" She asked. "How are you here? You died. Twice!" Dainichi wore a sad smile as was reminded of her deaths. "I, too, was reborn. It is not safe here. We must talk elseware." she said as she walked past them. "Follow me. We will go to my shrine." They all looked at eachother. "Her shrine?" they said in unison.   
* * *  
  
Dainichi walked back into the main room carrying a tray with an old fashioned tea pot on it. She kneeled down at the table and poored some tea for all of them. No one had detranseformed. Pluto sipped her tea. "This is good. What is it?" she asked. "My own recipy. It's a combination of Jasmine and Cinimon." she said. She looked around at the Scouts. "Mercury. Venus. Moon. Mars. Jupiter. Uranus. Neptune. Pluto. Where are the others?" Pluto set down her cup. "Saturn is with Princess Small Lady Serenity, who is Sailor Chibi Moon." she replied. Dainichi smiled. "Serenity's daughter." she said quietly. "Weren't you goint to tell us how you are here?" Pluto said. Dainichi nodded. "When I was reborn, it was five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt. I was the sister of a pharoah named Yami. I knew right away that it was Prince Yami of the Moon Kingdom."   
  
"How did you know? Weren't your memories locked away?" Mercury asked. Dainichi shook her head. "No. I was reborn as an Egyptian Princess with the memories of my past life. One day, Yami was awakened. I'm not sure how, but after he was awakened he came to my quarters and told me. He knew who I was. But, he was the next in line to the throne, because only the males were to become Pharoah. Father, Setei, died one night in his sleep, killed by a dagger, actually. Yami was made Pharoah a couple days after. After only three years of ruling, he was told that he was to be married because he needed an heir." Sailor Moon interrupted. "Who was his bride to be?" she asked. "Do you know anything about ancient Egypt?" She asked. "Uh. . . .No." Sailor Moon said, sweat dropping. "How do you ever expect to get out of high school?" Mars said, sighing heavily. Dainichi cleared her throat.  
  
"His bride was to be, by tradition, a sibling. I married him a week after our engagement. We went three years without any children. Then, when I finally gave him a son, I died from child birth."   
"That sucks." Sailor Moon said. Everyone sweat dropped. "You should go." Dainichi said. They all nodded in agreement and left. Dainichi watched as the last scout, Uranus, vanished. "Crap. I'd better get going, too!" she said.   
* * *  
  
"Yumi?" Haruka called. She returned to the park and detranceformed. "I can't believe I forgot about her!" she scolded herself for ever being such an idiot. Yumi walked out from behind the trees. "I'm so sorry!" Haruka appologised. Yumi held up a hand to her mouth to silence her. "It's fine, really." she said, leaning up and kissing her. She then took Haruka's hand and they walked home to their apprtment.   
* * *  
  
Zander appeared in the throne room. He walked up to Queen Karla and kneeled, head bowed. "My Queen." he said. Zarlin appeared behind him. "Where is the energy you were suppose to retrieve?" she asked. "Queen, there was a problem." She rose a dark eye brow. "What kind of problem?" she asked. "Another Sailor Scout appeared! And she was able to defeat Linavine." he said, keeping his head bent. "How can this be?" Queen Karla hissed out. Zander held up the sphere. Queen Karla took it and enlarged it. Her eyes widened at the Scout. "No! It can't be! Sailor Dainichi? Princess of the Great Sun?? She's suppose to be dead!" Zarlin approached and bowed. "Apparently she was reborn aswell. . .again." she said. "Damn it! With her around, Princess Yumi Serenity will be found and they will awaken all of the other Scouts! We can't let this happen! Zander! Zarlin! Do everything and anything you can to kill that Scout!" she ordered. The two bowed. "Yes, my Queen." they said in unison and left through their portals.   
  
'Damn. She doesn't stay dead! If we succeed to kill her this time, she'll just be back again.' Queen Karla thought bitterly to herself.  
* * *  
  
Zarlin pased back and forth in her giant, dark room. It was a circular ballroom type of place with black crystal pillars all around the perimeter of the room. A queen size bed sat at one end of the room, black sheets and black pillows on it. A full size mirror sat at another end of the room. Her arms were folded across her chest as she pased. "Don't hurt yourself." A male voice said. "Bite me." Zarlin replied, crossly. "Tsk tsk, it's not good for a lady to be cross." he said again. Zarlin whirled around to face the shadows. "I don't care!! What the hell are you doing in my room, Sapphire??" she yelled. Sapphire stepped out of the shadows. His short blue hair was messy, as always, and his eyes were a dark sapphire blue. A smile was on his lips, and making Zarlin's rage stronger.   
  
"I sensed your frustration." he said simply. "Whipe that smirk off your face, Sapphire. I know what you were thinking. You're hoping I'll screw up and Queen Karla will choose you to destroy these Sailor Scouts." Sapphire's smile became a little wider. "Not at all!" he said. Zarlin glared at him. "I just wanted to see if you'd like any help. I could loan you one of my minions. I already know that your best man is Zander. And, well, he's quite the idiot." Sapphire said, narrowing his eyes. "Get out." Zarlin hisses quietly. "Before I kill you." Sapphire put up his hands in defense. "No need to theaten, I'll let you be. . . ." he said and walked away. ". . .for now. . ." he added as he left the room.   
  
Zarlin turned and stalked toward her mirror. "That bastard!" she glared at her reflection. "He thinks he's better than me, but I'll show him!!" she began laughing crazilly (I forgot the word, so sue me.). As she glared into the mirror, a flame rose within it. "My dear Firefly. You are my secret weapon, incase all of my other minions fail." the flame rose harshly, then died away.  
* * *  
Kirin: Sorry this chapter is so short. I won't have the next one up for quite a while now. . .  
  
Yugi: She's finally got writers block!  
  
Yami: NO! I will save you from it!!   
  
Yumi: Uh. . . .Yami, Writers Block is where the writer can't think of anything else to write for that story. It usually takes a while before they get any new ideas.  
  
Yami:. . . . .Oh. . . .  
  
Everyone: 6_6''''' **giant sweat drop**   
  
Kirin: I'll try to get the next one up as soon as posible, but don't expect it for next friday, or monday. . . .Please R+R!!!! 


	8. Untitled

Prince of the Light  
By Kirin Li  
  
I don own these.  
  
Kirin: Okay, I'd really like to thank Yami's#1fan. I'm glad you think I'm so cool. You are   
a true fan!!   
  
Yugi: She's really hyper now!! She loves it when she gets the kind of reviews that   
Yami's#1fan gives her!!  
  
Yami: You're her insperation for these chapters. Now , write, Kirin!! I command you!!   
  
Kirin: **folds arms over chest** Not with that tone. Listen, Yami. I'M the writer of this story, NOT you. Got that??   
  
Yami: . . . . .  
  
Kirin: Good. Oh, and is it really that obvious who Dainichi is??? What do you people think of my bad guys?? I'm curious to know!! Oh yeah! I'd also like to thank Chibizoo! I had no idea I was doing that good of a job on intigrating the two anime's into one; I was just writing it, really. Anyway, now on with the chapter!!  
* * *  
Chapter 8-   
* * *  
  
Yumi sat in the diner, drinking a cup of her favorite tea, Jasmine. Her attention was on the book she held in her hands. It was her favorite Romance novel of all time. Yugi and Yami sat down at the table, across from Yumi. They startled her as Yugi waved a hand in front of her. "Oh, hi!" she said, putting her book down. "Whacha reading?" Yugi asked. "A Romance Novel. I've read it probably over a hundred times." she replied. "Why do you love it so much?" Yami asked. Yumi sighed, and looked down at the book. "I think because I can relate to it. It's about a girl, who's Prince is actually a Princess of another kingdom and the girls guardian. It's also tells how the girls life changed after she meet her Prince. It's like reading about me and my life all those years ago." Yumi replied.   
  
She then giggled lightly. "How was your day?" she asked. Yugi smiled brightly. "We had lots of fun!! Yami took me to a Theme Park!! There were water rides, rollercoasters, and normal, dry, rides!!" With a giant smile, Yugi added, "And I made Yami come with me on all of them!!!" Yami scouled and resolved to glaring at Yumi's tea. She smiled and pushed the cup toward him. "Have some." she said. Yami rose an eyebrow at her. "You'll feel better." she giggled. "In case you've forgotten, Tea relaxes a person and melts the tension away, just like a hot bath." Yami nodded slowly and picked up her cup, taking a sip.   
  
"This is good!" he said, wide eyed. "It's Jasmine." Yumi replied. "Haven't you had Jasmine tea before, Yami?" Yugi asked, looking at his dark half. Yami shook his head. "He's never had that much tea before. He complained about not liking it, but this tea, it seems, has caught the Old Pharoah." she said with a smile, emphasizing 'old'. Yami glared at her over the rim of the cup. Yumi leanded back in her seat, smirking at him. "Still don't like to be called old, eh?" she said, the corners of her lips turned up into an evil smile. Yami's eyes narrowed and he placed the cup down. "I like it just about as much as YOU do, Old Empress." he retorted.   
  
"What's going on here?" a smiling voice asked. Haruka sat down next to Yumi and looked between the two. "I think they've started a staring contest." Yugi said, looking between the two, also, his smile gone frim his lips, but not his eyes. He watched, slightly amazed, as the two smirked and glared at eachother. "Well, I guess that's what'll happen when you put an ancient Pharoah with his late wife, and sister." Someone said. Yugi and Haruka looked up and saw a smiling Setsuna. "Hey." Haruka said. "Hi!!" Setsuna replied. "How are you guys doing today?" she asked. "Fine." Haruka said, stiffling a yawn. Yugi brightened up emidiately. "Yami took me to a Theme Park!!" he informed her, acting like an excited 6 year old.   
  
Setsuna smiled at him. "Wonderful!! Theme Parks are good at this time of year!!" she said. "How did you know?' Yumi asked, not looking from Yami. "I'm the Guardian of Time, I think I know everything there is to know about you two!!" she replied. "Ah, Sailor Pluto." Yami said, also not looking away. Yugi, Haruka, and Setsuna stared at Yami and Yumi as their staring contest continued. "Isn't someone going to give up?" Setsuna asked. Yugi shook his head. "There's nothing Yami likes more then a challenge. And he absolutely hates to loose." Haruka rolled her eyes. "You made a mistake, there's nothing EITHER of them likes more then a challenge, and they BOTH hate to loose." The three on lookers sweat dropped. "This is gonna take a while." Yugi said, exasperated.  
  
"I think I know a way to snapp them out of it. I can tell you who the other scouts are." Setsuna said. It didn't fase either of them. "We already know." Yami replied. "Yeah, it's kinda hard keeping them hidden from us." Yumi said. "Then do you know who that new scout really is. That Sailor Dainichi?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. THAT got their attention. Both Yami and Yumi looked at Setsuna at the exact same time. Yugi looked at her, too, stunned. "D-Dainichi is here?" he asked. Setsuna nodded. "How d'you know her?" she asked him. "Never mind that! Sailor Dainichi has shown herself? Now??" Yami asked. Haruka and Setsuna nodded. Yami looked down at the tea cup. "Is that bad?" Haruka asked. Yumi looked down at her hands as Yami nodded. "Sailor Dainichi is. . ." Yami tried to explain.  
  
"Dainichi is. . . . well, she's kind of an older and stronger version of Sailor Saturn." Yumi said. "She's called Dainichi for a reason. The only scout with the ability to destroy all of life, is the only scout that carries the double sided scyth. The symbol of Eternal Death. 'Great Sun', Dainichi's meaning, is the title given to a Princess born first to a kingdom of the Silver Millenium. She is the one and only Sailor who must stand alone at her throne." Yumi continued. "How is it you know all of this?" Setsuna asked. "I remember." Yumi answered, looking up at Yami. His crimson eyes looked reassuringly into her slightly frightened blue-purple eyes.   
* * *  
  
Usagi, Minako, Rae, Ami, and Makoto were walking past the diner when Usagi spotted Setsuna at a table, talking with Yumi and the others. "Oh, look! There's Setsuna!" she said. "Hey, lets go say hi!" Minako suggested. They walked into the diner and as they neared the table, they over heard part of the conversation. " 'Great Sun', Dainichi's meaning, is the title given to a Princess born first to a kingdom of the Silver Millenium. She is the one and only Sailor who must stand alone at her throne." they heard Yumi say. "How is it you know all of this?" Setsuna asked. "I remember." Yumi answered. They saw her look up at Yami. They then decided to walk up. "Hi!" Usagi said. Yumi turned to them and smiled. "Hello." she replied. "What were ya talkin' bout?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nothing really. I told them that Yami took me to a Theme Park!!" Yugi said, becoming excited again. Yami sighed. "Yugi, we should go." Yugi turned to him and pouted. "But I wanted to stay and talk with Yumi!!" Yami shrugged. "Fine, stay. I'll just go to that big duel alone." he said as he got up. He was pulled back down as Yugi grabbed ahold of his arm, then glomped him. "Not without me!!" he said. "Oh, so you changed your mind?" Yami said, a teasing smile in his voice. Yugi nodded vigerously. Yami laughed. "I wouldn't dream of going without you, I was just teasing." he said. Yugi pouted, then giggled and kissed Yami on the cheek. Usagi watched them, then turned to Yumi and saw a saticfied smile on her lips.   
  
Yugi and Yami waved as they left. Yumi chuckled. "You don't have to stand. We can move to a biger booth." she said. "Yeah." Usagi agreed. They all moved to the empty booth that was next to that one. "So who was that?" Usagi asked, recieving a glare from Rae. "What?" she asked her. "It's alright to ask that question. You haven't meet him yet. His name is Yami. He's a friend of ours." she explained. "He and Yugi must be close." Ami said. Yumi nodded. "Yami is Yugi's boyfriend. They've been together for years now." she explained. "They are a wonderful couple!!" Makoto said. The others nodded.   
  
Yumi stared down into a new cup of tea and listened to the voices of her friends as they talked to eachother. The voices began to drain away as she watched her tea. 'I'll kill you.' a vhenomous voice whispered in her head. 'Soon, you and everyone you love will die.' it whisptered again. Yumi suddenly spilled her tea and the worried voices of her friends became clear. "Yumi! Are you okay?" Usagi asked.   
Yumi swalloed the lump that was in her throat. "H-Haruka." she said shakilly. "What is it?" Haruka asked, worried, wrapping her arms around Yumi's shaking body. "I-it was her! That voice. So cold, and evil." she whispered. "Who?"   
"Zarlin." Yumi said in barely a whisper, so only Haruka could hear. "I think we should go-" Haruka was cut off by a scream. They looked outside to see a woman turn into an ice statue. They all hurried out and into the crowd of running and screaming people.   
  
"They need the Sailor Scouts." Yumi said. Usagi looked at her. "Go ahead, I already know who you guys really are! I've always known." she said. Rae nodded. The people either gone or frozen, they all pulled out their wands and crystals. "Uranus Crystal Power!!" Haruka cried. "Pluto Crystal Power!!" Setsuna yelled.  
"Mars Crystal Power!!" Rae yelled.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!!" Ami yelled.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!" Makoto yelled.  
"Venus Crystal Power!!" Minako yelled.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
They all transformed and stood in their same places, in their Scout uniforms. "Stop!" Sailor Moon yelled at the creature. It looked over at her from the frozen statue. It had it's hand in the female statues chest, it was in up to its elbow. She pulled her arm out and turned fully towards the Scouts. In her hand was some sort of crystal she had pulled out of the woman. She seemed to be made of ice. Her long, blueish-white hair was shiny and looked slightly frosted. Her skin was shiny and blue, like an Ice Sculpture. She wore a long, sleeveless blue dress, and her eyes were a glowing red. No mouth was seen, but she was still able to speak. "Sailor Scouts." she purred out. "I was wondering when you'd show up."   
  
The Scouts glared at her. "Leave these people alone!" Uranus yelled. "Oh, but my master wants them. And he won't accept anything but these Heart Crystals." she replied. "What are you?" Sailor Moon yelled. "Heh," her eyes narrowed at them. "I am Freeza. It should be obvious why I'm called that. My master favors me out of all of us." Freeza said. "Why does your master favor you?" Yumi asked, drawing Freeza's attention to her. "Oh, so I missed one. Or more like eight. He favors me, because I'm alot stronger then my sisters. You should know them, Sailors. Pala Pala and Linavine. I believe one of you killed Linavine, my baby sister. Which one of you was it?"   
  
Mars folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry, she's not here right now, but perhaps I can help you!" she said. Freeza chuckled. "Oh, I believe you can. All of you!" Suddenly, streams of freezing water shot at all 7 of the Scouts. They all stared in horror, unable to move. "NO!" Yumi cried out.   
* * *  
Kirin: I am sooooooo evil!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yugi: She's scaring me, Yami!!  
  
Yami: Hmph! She's even more evil then I am!!  
  
Kirin: Why, thank you! **takes a bow** Hey, at least I'm putting this chapter out earlier than I was first going to!! I hope you people like it!!! **sighs** I love cliffhangers. Writing them, that is. Chapter 9 will be up sometime!! 


	9. Duel Monsters Duel Tournament

Prince of the Light  
  
By Kirin Li  
  
I don't own these.  
  
Kirin: **Wide smile** Soooo. . . . .some a ya aren't happy that I stopped where I did!! Hehehehehe!! It was a wonderful cliffhanger!! I have a little question. Who here likes Meredith Brooks, the singer? ^_^ I do! And that's all thanks to my aunt!!!  
  
Yugi: I like her, too!!  
  
Yami: I like #'s 1 and 2 on her CD.  
  
Yugi: ^___^ Me too!!!  
  
Jounouchi: Hey, Kirin!! You've been neglecting us, back here!!!  
  
Kirin: **waves him off** Hai, hai. I'll get back to you when I get an idea. Anyway, here's chapter 9!!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!!" Yumi cried out. Just as they were about to hit, a clear shield appeared in front of the Sailor Scouts. "What?" Yumi said. "YUMI!" Someone yelled. Yumi and the Scouts turned around to see Yugi and Yami running up. "Yugi!" Yumi said, surprised. Yugi ran to Yumi and wrapped his arms around her waist while Yami stepped up beside the Scouts. "Who are you??" Freeza growled. Yami showed her his evil smile. "I am Yami." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
From the top of a building, Zarlin watched. She gasped and covered her mouth. "No! It can't be!! Not him!" she said. She quickly jumped over to another roof. "Zander!" she hissed. Zander looked over at her. "What is it?" he asked, glaring. "Call her back. Now!" Zander scowled at her. "Why? She can take them, Sailor Dainichi isn't here."  
  
"No, but the Prince is!" Zarlin growled. "Your point is? Isn't he what we want?" he asked. "Not THAT prince!" she said, pointing down at Yami. "He's Prince Yami, of the Moon Kingdom. His power in normal form rivals that of Dainichi!" she said. Eyes wide, Zander looked back down on the scene. It was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Freeza asked. "It should, I'm Prince Yami. Of the Moon Kingdom." All of the Scouts, save the two outer, stared at Yami in shock. "Nope, still doesn't mean anything." Freeza said with a shrug. "That's too bad." Yami held his hand out and narrowed his eyes at Freeza. From some unseen void, a sword appeared in Yami's hand. He held it, in both hands, above his head. Bringing it down, a white crescent slash flew from his sword. It collided with Freeza and she screamed. "HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Yami glared down at the pile of dust at his feet. He turned around and looked at the Scouts. The crescent moon was visible on his forehead. "Don't go after enemies that you can't defeat." He said as his sword vanished. "You're all lucky Yugi forgot something." Yugi let go of Yumi and faced Yami. "You can be nicer to them, you know." He said. "How? What? Who?" Sailor Moon said, confused. "I am your older brother, Sailor Moon. Or should I say Usagi." The Scouts eyes widened. "How. . . .did you know?" Usagi asked. "The same way Yumi knows." He replied. "If you'll excuse us, we must now go. Yugi, did you want to invite Jounouchi and the others?"  
  
"I wanna invite everyone. Will all of you come with us to the tournament?" Yugi asked. Yumi smiled. "I know I'd like to go." She said. "And we'd like to come, too. We don't know what this 'tournament' you're talking about is." Ami said. "Great!! Now lets go get Jounouchi and the others!!!" he said with smiling eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Yugi yelled, running up to his best friends. "Hey, Yug! Where've ya been?" Jounouchi asked. "Out with Yami. We're going to the tournament, wanna come?" He asked. "Sure!" Anzu replied. "Awesome!" Jounouchi said. "Great." Both Honda and Bakura said. "Great! Come on!" Yugi said, running back to Yami and the others, with Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura following.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat watching the duel, excitedly. "So THIS is Duel Monsters!!" Usagi said, watching with great interest. "Yeah! The guy up there, on the blue, is the champion- or at least he was before Yugi beat him." Yumi said. "His name is Seto Kaiba. He's the owner of the big corporation, Kaiba Corp." She continued. Yami watched the Duel with his 'Duel Face', as Yugi called it, on. So far Kaiba had all 2000 life points still and his opponent had only 1120 left. He watched as Kaiba lifted a card up high in the air- his Blue Eyes, no doubt- and brought it down on the board. As he did that, Yami's vision of him flashed briefly. His eyes widened as he realized what he saw. Seto Kaiba dressed in a blue knight outfit, bringing a sword down from above his head and hitting something. A symbol on his forehead. Yami blinked.  
  
'Is he really HIM?' he thought to himself. He shook his head clear of the thought as the crowd erupted in cheers as Kaiba's Blue Eyes destroyed his opponent. "Are you all right, Yami?" Yumi asked, noticing his face. "Uh. . . .Yes. Fine. It's just. . . .Kaiba. . . ." Yumi watched him. "What about Kaiba?" Yami's eyes stared at her. 'Doesn't he remind you of someone?' he asked her though his mind. She nodded, then turned back to the stadium. Suddenly a thought came to Yumi. With a smile, she turned to Yugi and the others. "I'll be back soon." She said and got up. She quickly passed by the other viewers and disappeared around a corner. Yugi turned to Yami. "Where's she going?" he asked. Yami shrugged.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!!" an announcer's voice boomed over the crowd. "I am pleased to announce that the champion, Seto Kaiba, has a new challenger. Will you duel?" he said. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "It will be my pleasure to destroy this challenger." He said. Across from him, the red lift rose and the challenger was revealed. Kaiba's eyes widened. Up in the crowd, Yugi and the others were surprised. "Yumi knows how to duel??" Usagi asked. Yami nodded. "Yumi is going to duel against Kaiba?!?!" Yugi said, shocked. Again, Yami nodded. "Apparently." He said.  
  
Yumi smirked at Kaiba. "We know you can beat Yugi, if he lets you, but can you beat me?" she said. Kaiba smirked right back. "I think so. This should be a piece of cake." He said. They drew their five cards and the duel began. Kaiba placed a card down on the field. "Rude Kaiser! In attack mode." he said. Rude Kaiser appeared on the field and stood its ground, waiting for it's opponent. "Your turn." Kaiba said. Yumi looked at her cards and smiled. She pulled a card out of her hand and set it face up on the field. "Swordstalker in attack mode!!" Swordstalker appeared on the holographic field. "Attack!!" It roared and charged, slicing Rude Kaiser. Kaiba's LP reduced by 200. Kaiba glared and Yumi smiled at him.  
  
The duel continued on until Kaiba was down to 400 LP and Yumi 600. It was Yumi's turn and she pulled a card from her deck, smiling widely. Amazingly, Kaiba had not drawn a single one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Yumi held the card up and threw it down on the field. "I summon. . . .The Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!" she yelled. Kaiba's eyes widened. "How?? I destroyed the 4th card!!!" Kaiba yelled. "Heh," Yumi smirked, "This is the card you destroyed. Now, Blue Eyes, White Lightening Attack!!!" She yelled. From its mouth, Blue Eyes fired lightening, destroying the monster Kaiba had on the field. "No!" he said as his LP drained to 0. The crowd watched in amazement, then burst into a loud cheer.  
  
The lifts went down and Yumi walked over to Kaiba. She held up the card. "After you tore it, I mended it. Come on, Yugi and the others are here with some new friends. I know Yugi and Yami would like to see you again." She said. Kaiba nodded and walked with her. Yumi looked up to Yami as the walked and he nodded. "Come on, let's go." He said to the group.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba and Yumi waited down stairs for Yugi and the others. Yugi ran up. "Great match, guys!!" Kaiba smiled slightly and looked at the others. "Mind introducing me to your new friends?" he asked. "Oh, right! Seto, this is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi smiled and bowed. "Rae Hino." Rae waved. "Hi."  
  
"Minako, Ami, and Makoto." He said. They said hi and Seto inspected them as they were introduced. "Nice to meet you. I'm Seto Kaiba. You may call me Seto or Kaiba, I don't care." Kaiba looked down at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I promised Mokuba I'd go to his baseball game. Then I have to get back to work."  
  
"You work?" Usagi asked. Kaiba nodded. "I may be the owner of Kaiba Corp., but I still have a lot to do. It was nice meeting all of you. Yumi," Kaiba shook his head, "I should have known that you'd kick my butt." Yumi laughed. "Good bye, Seto." He waved. "Bye. Oh, and Yugi, call sometime! Mokuba misses you." Yugi waved. "I will!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zander paced back and forth, grumbling to himself. "That is what happens when you don't think." A voice said. Zarlin stepped out of the shadows. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Zander growled. "You could have warned me!!" he hissed. "I thought you had a brain in that head. Apparently, your head is as empty as a shell." She said, calmly. "So what is going to be your next move? Kill them yourself?" she said as she looked at him. "Yes." Zarlin's eyes narrowed. "You're foolish! You will get yourself killed if you even try!"  
  
"No! I am stronger then they are! I can kill them, if given the right chance!" he said. Zarlin glared at him. "Have it your way." She said before disappearing into her portal.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened back there, Yumi?" Haruka asked as they sat on the couch in the living room. "Nothing." She said. Haruka folded her arms across her chest. "Don't lie to me. You know I hate it." Yumi sighed. "It's really nothing." She looked into Haruka's eyes. "Please don't ask me, Haruka." She then stood and walked into her bedroom. "Mom?" Yuki asked as he walked out of his room. "She's tired." Haruka said. Yuki looked back and forth between the closed door and Haruka. "Did you two have a fight?" he asked. Haruka was a little taken aback. "Of course not!" she said. She shook her head. "Go to bed, Yuki." He nodded and walked back into his room.  
  
Haruka sat on the couch, hands folded and elbows resting on her knees with her chin resting on her hands, as she stared off into space. 'Something isn't right. I hate worrying about her!' she thought to herself. 'Maybe Yami knows something.' She stood up and went to the phone. She dialed the number to the game shop and waited as it rang.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami yawned as he walked into the room to answer the phone. "Hello, Game Shop and Mutoh residence." He said. "Yami?" Yami woke up a little. "Haruka?" he asked. "Yeah, sorry for calling so late. Didn't wake you up, did I?" Yami looked at the clock. "Oh, no. I was up watching a show. Actually, since it's 11: 45 I was on my way to bed." He replied. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. What's up?" he heard Haruka sigh. "After you and Yugi left today, something strange happened." Yami was now fully awake. "What?"  
  
"Yumi. . . I don't know what she did, but it was like she had been hypnotized. She was out of it for a while, like the other night at dinner, but then she seemed really freaked out. Like someone had threatened to kill you two, Yuki, and everyone else she loves." Yami thought about this for a moment. "I don't know what to say. I'd really have to think about it and get back to you later. But I will say this, it could be anything. Maybe someone did threaten her, or maybe not. Maybe it was a vision, or another memory. I really can't tell you." He said. "Okay, I just thought I'd tell you and see what you had to say about it. Good night, Yami." Yami yawned again. "Good night, Haruka. I'll think about it." She thanked him, then hung up.  
  
Yami thought about what Haruka had told him as he walked up the stairs and into Yugi and his bedroom. He stopped and stared down at the peacefully sleeping Yugi. Suddenly his eyes widened. 'First Yugi, now Yumi! This can only mean one thing, and that's not good.'  
  
* * *  
  
Kirin: Short, but done!! The next chapter will be up sometime, but I'm not sure when that will be.  
  
Yami: . . . I'm worried about Yumi.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Yami:. . . I can't say.  
  
Yugi: **glares at Yami** This isn't fare! I wanna know things too!! Kirin!  
  
Kirin: ^-^ Later, Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi: We were in the story for only a little while!!! I hate you right now, Kirin.  
  
Kirin: Now, that wasn't very nice!! I have everything all planned out!! You just have to be patient!  
  
Yami: I don't think he knows what that means. . .  
  
Jounouchi: HEY!!  
  
Yami: ^. ~ Heheheheheheh.  
  
Kirin: ^-^" Uh. . . . .please review. . . .Yami. . . .stop that! 


	10. Princess Yumi Serenity

Prince of the Light  
  
By Kirin Li  
  
~ I don't own these.  
  
Kirin: Hiya! Sorry for cutting the last one short. But look on the bright side! You get 2 chapters in one day!! And that's only because FF.N isn't working for me right now. Anyway, CHAPTER 10!!! Geez, not that long ago I had written chapter one, and now look, already at 10!! Now, in this chapter, things sort of come together- I guess. In other words, the Lost Scouts and Princess Yumi Serenity are revealed, even though I think all of you know who she is. I, uh, accidentally made it obvious ^-^''  
  
Yugi: You did?  
  
Yami: Yes, she did.  
  
Yugi: Well I don't see it.  
  
Kirin: That coming from a Dueling Master. . .  
  
Yugi: Hey! Well, at least I can beat Kaiba!!  
  
Kirin: I haven't even tried to duel him, yet! You, on the other hand, were a synch!  
  
Yugi: Uh-uh!  
  
Kirin: Uh-hu! I've defeated you 8 times!! See? **holds up score board** Yugi's Wins: 0 Defeats: 8!!!  
  
HA!  
  
Yami: Children, children. . .  
  
Kirin : WHAT WAS THAT??  
  
Yami: **gulps** Uh. . .nothing.  
  
Kirin: **crosses arms over chest** Good. If it WAS something, I'd be giving Yugi to Kaiba right now. . .  
  
Yami: **becomes pale**  
  
Kirin: ^-^ Heheheheheh!! **Ahem** Now, on with chapter 10!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Yumi walked down the street, alone, on her way to a store. She looked through her purse as she walked. "Where is it?" she asked herself. She stopped walking and continued to search through her purse, she had just happen to stop in front of an alleyway. Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alley, her mouth covered by a big hand and a strong arm holding her around the waist and to the man's chest. One of her hands was trying to pry his off of her mouth and the other, his arm. Her screams were muffled, and she had dropped her purse on the sidewalk. Someone else walked up to her and the hand covering her mouth was moved. Before she could scream out, another hand, with a cloth in it, covered her mouth. Yumi blacked out as the stuff took affect.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped Zander, an evil smile on his face. "Step one, check. Now for step two." He said, holding up thirteen pieces of paper. Using some sort of power, Zander made Yumi float above the ground and the man holding her, let her go. Zander held the pieces of paper out to his droid. "You know what to do." He said. The droid nodded and took the papers, disappearing. Zander inspected his prisoner. "You are a very beautiful girl, Princess." He said. He directed her into a portal and followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Haruka unlocked the door to her apartment and was about to walk in when she saw something on the floor in front of the door, as if it had been slid in underneath. It had her name on it. She walked into her apartment and placed the bag of groceries she had down on the table. She picked up the piece of paper and closed the door. Walking to the window, she unfolded the paper and read it aloud to herself.  
  
"Dear Haruka Tenou,  
  
Or should I call you Sailor Uranus? Heheh. Come to the park today at 3: 30pm. I believe I have something of yours. Someone, I should say. A very beautiful little princess.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your Enemy,  
  
Zander, Master of Pala Pala and her sisters."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as she read the letter. She crumpled it up in her fist, glaring. She looked at the clock. "Almost 3: 30." She said. She turned and walked quickly out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Rini walked into the living room from the kitchen and passed by the door. She stopped noticing something white by it. She walked over and picked up the four pieces of paper that were on the floor. She looked at the top one curiously and set them down on the tray she was carrying and continued on her way to her mother's bedroom. She walked in the room and set the tray down on the table. "Um, Usagi, Darien, you got a letter. . .I think." She said. "What?" Usagi said. Rini held the pieces of paper out for them to see. "We all got one." She said. "Hey Hotaru! Come here!" she called. Hotaru walked out of Rini's room and into Usagi's. "What is it?" she asked. Rini held her the letter. They all unfolded the papers and read them. Rini read hers aloud.  
  
"Dear Rini Tsukino,  
  
Or should I call you Sailor Chibi Moon? Come to the park today at 3: 30, or else you'll never see your friend again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your Enemy,  
  
Zander, Master of Pala Pala and her sisters."  
  
  
  
Rini blinked and looked up at Usagi. "Who is this guy?" she asked. "Bunny?" she said. Usagi was  
  
staring at the piece of paper, eyes both wide with shock and glaring. "Bun, what does this mean?" Darien asked. "My PE teacher. She has become a friend. She's bout your age, Darien. Her name is Yumi, and she knows who we are." She replied. Hotaru looked at the little clock on Usagi's dresser. "It's almost 3: 30. We should go." She said. They nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi hear the bells ring to the doorway of the game shop. "Hi, may I help you?" Yugi asked as he looked up from his seat. He looked around and blinked. "No one's there." He said. Yami walked out and looked at him. "What, aibou?" Yugi looked up at him. "The bells rang, but when I looked up, no one was there." Yugi said. "Hm." Yami looked at the door. He then spotted something white and walked over. "What is this?" he asked, picking up the pieces of paper. "I don't know." Yugi said, walking up next to him. Yami unfolded a piece of paper and read it.  
  
"Dear Prince,  
  
Come to the park at 3: 30 tonight, or you'll never see your sister again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your Enemy,  
  
Zander, Master of Pala pala and her sisters."  
  
He read aloud. He was in shock. Yugi read his. "It's the exact same thing! Yami! Someone's kidnapped Yumi!!" Yugi said. Yami crumpled the paper and nodded. "Lock up, aibou. We're going to the park." He said. Yugi nodded and quickly changed the sign to say closed and they walked out, locking the shop up.  
  
* * *  
  
Zander paced back and forth in front of Yumi as he waited for his 'guests' to arrive. He had Yumi strapped to a board, her arms and legs tied together and to the board. A rope around her waist also held her to it. The breeze gently blew her mini skirt, sleeveless shirt, and hair, which was up in two ponytails today.  
  
Thirteen people ran up at the same time, Haruka in front of them all with Yugi and Yami behind her. "Why did you kidnap her?" Yugi yelled. Zander stopped and smiled at them. "Isn't it obvious? You are the Sailor Scouts, and Princes', sworn to protect her for all of eternity! So it's only reasonable I use her as bait." He replied. "She's not the princess! I am!" Usagi said, stepping forward.  
  
Zander laughed. "No, no, dear Serenity. You are only one princess! SHE is the only one that really matters." He said, pointing back at the unconscious Yumi. "What have you done to her?" Haruka asked, becoming panicked. "Don't worry, she's just taking a little nap. Now, lets get down to business!!" the wind picked up slightly and Zander held his arms up. Several portals opened and a dozen of his minions emerged, standing next to him, Pala Pala among them, making thirteen. "You are going to pay for destroying my sisters!!" she hissed.  
  
"I think not." Haruka said. She held up her wand, a long with the others, and yelled out. "Uranus Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!" They yelled in unison. They all transformed and stood in their sailor uniforms, Darien in his tuxedo and mask. Yami held up his sword and a beam of light rose up from it and separated, going to all of the sailors and Tuxedo Mask. "What was that?" Uranus asked. "I've sort of powered you up. Now you stand a chance at defeating them." Yami replied.  
  
Yugi stepped forward, glaring. Everyone stared at him. "Now it's my turn." He said. He held his hand high up in the air. A white light appeared, revealing a crystal orb. It glowed and grew high into the air. The glowing light extended down, over his hand, and continued, covering all of Yugi. When the light faded, Yugi was wearing the outfit Yami always wore;. Leather pants and his sleeveless leather buckle shirt. He stood an inch taller then he use to be and brought his sword crystal down to his side. Upon his forehead was the symbol of Uranus, and his eyes were glaring. "I will protect my sister with my life!" he said. "And I shall make sure to banish you to the dark realm, as I did to your Queen all those years ago!" he added.  
  
Zander's eyes narrowed. "So, you are the one who trapped Queen Karla in that awful place." He smirked. "Prince Yugi of Uranus." Without looking away from Yugi, he yelled, "The Queen wants both of the Princes' and the Princess brought to her, alive! So don't kill the Princes'." His minions nodded. With one single hand movement, they attacked the Sailors and Princes'. Yugi and Yami both held up their swords and attacked their attackers. Pala Pala went right for Yami. "You were the one that killed Freeza!!" she hissed at him, her nails and fingers becoming raiser sharp claws. Yami held his sword up and struggled to push her away with it. "She brought it on herself!" he growled. Yugi ducked and ran underneath his attacker, slashing her side. She screeched in pain and turned around to attack him again. Yugi became slightly panicked and tried to get space between them, running past other Sailors and their attackers.  
  
* * *  
  
Yumi groaned as she awoke to the sounds of fighting. She opened her eyes and saw all of the Sailors, Yugi, Yami, and Tuxedo Mask fighting dark minions. Yugi had just destroyed the one attacking him and ran to help Yami. Sailor Scouts were helping their companions destroy other minions. She watched as Yugi's sword slashed through Pala Pala and she fell to the ground as dust. Once all of the minions were destroyed, the Sailors and 3 Princes stood, glaring at Zander, who growled. Some of the Sailors were a little torn up and bleeding.  
  
"Yugi!" Yumi yelled out. Everyone's attention was turned to Yumi. Zander smirked. "So, you're awake, Princess." Yumi glared at him. "You'll pay for trying to use me as bait!" Yumi yelled. Zander turned around. "Trying? Oh no, dear princess! You see, they are here to save you, so my trap worked." He said with a smiled. "You shouldn't have come!" Yumi yelled at them. "He would have killed you if we hadn't!" Yugi yelled back. Yumi's eyes examined Yugi. "You've finally used my gift to you." Yugi nodded. "Thank you for it." He said. Yumi smiled. "Everyone in the kingdom was given one by either my mother or myself! I have one, myself. Given to me by my father." She said.  
  
"You know who your father is?" Usagi asked. Yumi shook her head. "I was given mine when I was a baby, I have never meet him. He was also Yami's father, but neither of us have meet him." She replied. She turned her gaze to Zander, who was rolling his eyes at the little 'family reunion'. "Enough chit chat!" he said. Yumi smiled. "Yes. Enough chit chat." She said. Zander looked at her, and he turned pale when he saw the smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and the ropes that tied her to the board were burnt away, along with the board.  
  
Yumi floated a little, down to the ground, and lowered her arms. She walked up to Zander. "That was the biggest mistake you will ever make." She said to him. He suddenly went flying and hit the trunk of a tree. The Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and Yugi stared at her, amazed. Again, she closed her eyes and she brought her hands up, in front of her chest. In the middle appeared a golden orb.  
  
Yumi's right hand grasped the orb. "Golden Solar Orb. . ." She held up the gold orb. "MAKE UP!!" she yelled. Ribbons of golden wind wrapped around her torso, arms- from her elbows down, and one her legs- from her knees down. A single ribbon wrapped around her hair and waist. When they pulled away, her hair was up in the single high ponytail. A teara appeared on her forehead and hanging earrings appeared on her ears. Her double bladed scythe appeared in her hand. She stood in a normal stance, a picture of a black hole behind her (only visible to readers.). "Sailor Dainichi." She said.  
  
The other Sailors stared at her. "Yumi. . . . is Dainichi?" Yugi asked, eyes wide. Yami smirked at him. "Of course. Don't you remember?" Yugi shook his head. Zander stared at Yumi, unbelieving. "How can that be??" he asked himself. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and glared at her. "You killed my beloved Linavine!" he said. Yumi smiled. "Yes. And she wasn't even a challenge." Zander growled and threw black balls of energy at her. Yumi jumped out of the way. "Is that all you have?" she asked. Zander growled. A black sword appeared out of nowhere and he attacked. Yumi's scythe quickly changed into a sword and she blocked it. She threw him back into another tree.  
  
A small trail of blood fell from Zander's lips and he whipped it away. He charged her and they entered into a short but strong battle. Zander quickly lost. He began to fall to the ground, but disappeared. Yumi sighed and turned to the others. She walked toward them slowly. A little way away from Yugi, she dropped to her knees and sat on the ground. Her sword sat at Yugi's feet and grew back into the scythe. Everyone detransformed and watched Yumi. She stared at her scythe. "Are you okay, Yumi?" Yugi asked. "I don't know." She whispered.  
  
Yumi doubled over in pain suddenly. "YUMI!!" Haruka yelled in worry. She ran to Yumi and kneeled by her. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Yumi shook her head and bent even further to the ground, one hand on her stomach and the other on the ground in front of her. She gasped in a deep breath, her uniform fading away. "T-transform a-again." She said. "Why? We need to take you to a hospital!" Usagi said. Yumi shook her head. "No." she gasped out. Yami kneeled down beside her, a hand on her back. "We need to take you home." He said. Yumi nodded. "But why do we need to transform for that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He doesn't mean her apartment. He means back home to the Moon Kingdom's ruins." Yugi said as he watched them. He turned to his friends. "Transform and teleport us to the moon. If you don't. . . .I don't know what will happen." He said. Pluto nodded. "Do it, Scouts." She said. "Or else the princess will dye." Everyone, save Yami and Yumi, were shocked by what she said. Yugi looked at Yami. "Is that true?" he asked. Yami nodded. "All right." Usagi said. They transformed again and formed a circle around Yugi, Yami, Yumi, and Darien, all three of them holding Yumi. They suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami and Yugi helped Yumi stand up. "Where do you need to go?" Yugi asked. "Just take me other to that fallen column over there." She said. They walked her over there and she sat down, breathing deeply. "Wait, I recognize that." Usagi said. "Isn't that where Queen Serenity died?" Jupiter asked. Yumi nodded. "The exact spot. After countless centuries, it still has her essence." She said. Soon the pain faded and she stood back up. She looked around the ruins of the kingdom. "This is what Barrel did?" she said. Mercury nodded. As Yumi looked around she spotted part of the kingdom that wasn't totally destroyed. She began walking in the direction of the Palace remains, followed by all of the others.  
  
"The shrine?" Usagi said as they entered. "It's amazing that this, of all of the Kingdom, was the only thing that survived!" Yami said. Yumi walked into the middle of the room, where only the queen, princesses and prince were aloud to stand. Everyone else stopped. In the middle of the circle that was carved on the floor, Yumi closed her eyes and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead and her clothes changed to that of a princess's. Usagi stared. "It's almost identical to my dress." She said.  
  
Yami nodded. "It is a combination of the dress you wear and the dress the Queen wore. Usagi, that is your elder sister." He said. "My sister?" Yumi turned around. "Yes." She said. She was different. Her hair became a grayish white and it was in the two ponytails that the queen and her daughters wore, Usagi's hairstyle. She wore Princess Serenity's dress, but it didn't have as many layers and it didn't have the sleeves. It also had a cape like back to it, connected at the base of the design; were the dress began to flow. Her eyes were their normal purple-blue color and she wore hanging teardrop earrings with two stubs along the rest of each ear. From her crescent moon to her hair, where the teara would be, was an ornament, like the Queen wore, tear drops hanging on the ends of the little balls that were on it. Yumi's lips were colored a dark maroon, and in place of sleeves, she had hanging ornaments similar to that of the one on her forehead. There were three on each arm, spread out on the outside and gathered on the inside as if they were attached to the dress. She wore a similar bracelet on her right wrist and a gold ring on her ring finger. On the other wrist was a thick gold, Egyptian type, bracelet.  
  
"I," she began, "am your elder sister, and first born princess to the Moon, Princess Yumi Serenity." She said. Usagi and the other Scouts and Darien, save Pluto and Uranus, stared at her, shocked. They snapped themselves out of it after a while. "Is that why we had to come here?" Rini asked. Yumi Serenity smiled at her niece. "No." she replied. "We came here because it is time."  
  
"Time for what?" Mercury asked. Yumi Serenity turned as a voice answered for her. "Time for her to awaken the Lost Scouts." Queen Serenity said. "M- mother?" Usagi said. Queen Serenity smiled. "Yes. But unlike last time, little Serena, I am larger, instead of the doll size. And I am not a spirit, or a recording. I am actually a hologram, created by Yumi Serenity before the destruction of our kingdom. I watched all of the horrible things that happened, including my own death. But that was the past. Now I am here to watch and look over all three of my children." Usagi blinked. "Three?" Queen Serenity chuckled. "Yes. You do not know this, but Prince Yami, that young man right over there, is your older brother, and Yumi's younger brother." She answered.  
  
"No more questions, it is now time." Yumi said. She held her arms out in front of her, as if holding a staff vertical. A light glowed and the staff of Queen Serenity appeared in her hands, a golden crystal in place of the Silver Imperium Crystal, in the center of the crescent moon. "The Crescent Moon Wand, turned into a staff." Usagi whispered as she watched. "The Golden Imperium Crystal of the Moon and Sun." Queen Serenity said to the onlookers. With her eyes closed, Yumi Serenity held up the staff and the light of the Moon was gathered into it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirin: Heheheheh!! I'm stopping there!!  
  
Yugi: You're so curl!! It was just getting good!!  
  
Kirin: **shrugs**  
  
Yami: Patient, Yugi. Chapter 11 will be out soon and you will know what she's doing and what's going to happen.  
  
Yugi: **folds arms across chest** You already know, so you suck!!  
  
Yami: I love you, too, Yugi.  
  
Kirin: Yugi, be nice. It's not his fault he knows what's happening.  
  
Yugi: I know. It's YOUR fault.  
  
Kirin: **copies Yami** Patient, Yugi. Chapter 11 will be out soon and you will know what she's doing and what's going to happen.  
  
Yugi: **frowns, pouts, and glares**  
  
Kirin: Awe, thank you, Yugi! I love you, too!!  
  
Yugi: **sticks out tongue and imitates little Goku**  
  
Kirin: **flat tone** How nice.  
  
Yami: O. . .kay. Read and Review, or else no chapter 11! Yugi, that wasn't nice.  
  
Kirin: And you threatening the readers is??  
  
Yami: . . . . 


	11. Forgotten Past Revealed (FF.N finally fi...

Prince of the Light  
  
By Kirin Li  
  
~I don't own these.  
  
Kirin: I'm so glad you people like this! Here is the next chapter.  
  
Yugi: And this isn't even the middle of the story!!  
  
Kirin: Yup! That's right! In this chapter I reveal more of the characters, and new minions. Enjoy!! ^-^  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
* * *  
  
Once light was absorbed into the crystal, she brought the staff back down to touch the ground. Raising it high into the air with one hand, she spoke. "1000 years of sleep since death, The Princess awakens to summon her Lost Sailor Guardians. Princes of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune, Princesses of Mercury and Venus, Awaken now and return to your Princess!!" she said. The crystal in the staff glowed and seven rays of light shot into the sky and flew toward earth. Yumi Serenity lowered her staff and looked at the other princes and princesses. "Is something going to happen?" Usagi asked. "Be patient, Serenity." Queen Serenity said.  
  
Suddenly, seven kneeling bodies appeared in front of Yumi Serenity, their heads bent toward the ground. The Princes wore armor like the Prince of the Earth's, but theirs were the color of their planets. The princesses wore light, long, gowns that were the color of their planets, and all seven of them wore the symbols of their planets on their foreheads. Yumi Serenity smiled. "You may stand." She said and they all stood. "The 1st Crown Prince of Neptune, Prince Seto." Seto Kaiba turned and faced the others, smiling when he saw his old friends and comrades. Yugi's eyes widened. "Kaiba?" he said. Seto nodded at him. "Call me Seto, Prince Yugi." The other six turned around. "Honda, Jounouchi, Bakura, Anzu!" Yugi said, surprised when he saw them. He looked at the little smiling prince- he was not wearing armor, but instead an outfit like Yugi's that wasn't leather, but silk. "Yugi!" he said smiling. "Mokuba!" Yugi then looked at the other princess. "Mai!?" She smiled. "Hello, Yugi. Long time no see."  
  
"Wait a minute. The Princes and Princesses of Mars, Venus, Mercury, Neptune, Saturn, and Jupiter? But those planets already have Princesses!" Mercury said, stepping forward. Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, but like the Moon and Uranus' royal families, the other planets also have two children. The Moon and Neptune are just more special because three children were born to them. I'm Prince Mokuba. I'm your little brother, Ami!" he said. "My brother?" Mokuba nodded, smiling. "I am Princess Mai, the 1st Crown Princess of Venus." Venus stepped up and examined her. "Yup, you definitely look like a princess of Venus." She said. Mai sweat dropped. "I am Katsuya Jounouchi, the 1st Crown Prince of Mars." Jounouchi said. Mars looked at him. "Wait, Yugi's dumb friend is my little brother?" Jounouchi glared. "Who you callin' dumb?" Mars gave him the look she always gave Usagi when she was messing with her. "You, Katsuya!" Jounouchi growled. "Now, now. Down, boy." Jounouchi glared at Honda, who ignored him. "I'm Honda, the Prince of Neptune." He paused. "Hey, wait! Why am I Kaiba's brother?" he scowled. Yumi Serenity rolled her eyes. "You and he have been brothers for centuries, Honda. Live with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura bowed politely. "I am Ryou Bakura, 1st Crown Prince of Jupiter." He said. Jupiter examined him, but said nothing. He smiled at her. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." He said. "And I am Anzu Mazaki, 1st Crown Princess of Saturn." Saturn nodded and smiled. "I remember all of you. You are in my old selves memory." She said, confusing mostly Usagi, Minako, and Rae. "Now that you have been reacquainted, I have some things to explain." Yumi Serenity said. She turned around and walked towards a piece of a wall that had writing on it. She touched it with the staff and stepped to the side, so the others could watch as the writings began to glow and melted into a mirror of memories.  
  
"10026 years ago, the time of peace and prosperity of the Silver Millennium was interrupted by an evil queen. Her name was Karla. She was born in a small kingdom on one of Jupiter's moons. Her kingdom was so small that it was soon diminished, its occupants fleeing to live on Jupiter. Her parents became ill and died, leaving her alone. Years after that, she had become very powerful and came to the moon, seeking to conquer it and make the universe her own." Yumi Serenity began to explain, a picture coming on the mirror, showing Karla bursting into the throne room, where a party was being held.  
  
* * *  
  
A young maiden burst through the doors, past the guards, into the throne room of Queen Serenity. Her long black hair flowing behind her. Her black eyes glared at all of the people blocking her way to the throne. They all gasped and moved quickly and she swiftly up to the Queen. "Karla, what are you doing?" Queen Serenity demanded. "I wasn't invited to your little party?" she said, her voice venomous and calm. "For obvious reason." Yumi Serenity said. Karla turned her black eyes on the Princess and glared. "Well, then. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." She snapped her fingers and several black droids appeared and the guests gasped and screamed. Yumi Serenity's gaze hardened. She looked over at her brother and his aibou. Yami looked back at her, his eyes showing his rage at Karla.  
  
Yumi Serenity looked back at Karla. "I'm sorry, Karla, but I can not allow you to do such a thing." Just as Yumi Serenity said that, all of the Sailor Scouts and Guardians ran into the room. Karla smiled evilly. "And just what do you think you and your scouts can do?" The scouts allowed all of the guests out of the throne room and stood in front of the entrance again. "You know you don't have enough power to overpower us. Give up now and your punishment will not be harsh." Yami said. Karla laughed. "I think not." She snapped her fingers again and the droids began to attack the Sailor Scouts and Guardians. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted and fired a flame arrow. It hit a droid and it was split in half. Mars gasped. "No!" Yumi Serenity narrowed her eyes. She brought out the gold stone and yelled out, transforming. Everyone, human and droid alike, stared as she transformed into the deadliest Scout.  
  
She shook her head. "You were warned, Karla." She said. With a wave of her Scythe the droids were destroyed. Karla hissed. "You may be powerful enough to destroy those pathetic droids, but you're not strong enough to beat me!" Yumi Serenity shook her head and detransformed. "I am not the one that will defeat you. The young Prince will." She said. She sat down in her seat and looked at Yugi. "Go ahead, Prince. You have the power to banish her, not I." Yugi stared at Yumi Serenity. After a minute he nodded and glared at Karla. "As your punishment, you shall be banished to a place even worse than the Negaverse!" he closed his eyes and concentrated. He raised his arms and his Uranus symbol glowed. His hands outstretched, Yugi opened a portal behind Karla. She glared at the young prince. "He is unable to do anything, you fool!" she said to Yumi Serenity. Yugi opened his eyes and glared at her. "You will spend eternity in the darkness, unable to escape." Karla stared at him, surprised. Why would he say that if he were unable to do something? She gasped as she was suddenly pulled into the portal that was behind her. "NO!!" she yelled. The last thing she saw was Yugi. The expression in his eyes full of hatred for her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Karla was banished to Darinare, to spend eternity. She became the Queen of that realm and now she wants revenge. On Myself and Yugi." Yumi Serenity said. "I remember banishing her." Yugi said, nodding. "Isn't Darinare the darkest and evil filled realm?" Mars asked. Yumi nodded. "She has several minions, and has recently acquired one that has minions of her own. I know who her new minion is, unfortunately." Yumi said. "Who is it?" Venus asked. Yumi Serenity sighed.  
  
"Her name is Zarlin. She's older then us. Way older. And she really hates my guts." She said. Darien lifted an eyebrow. "How much older?" he asked. "About five thousand years older." Everyone was shocked. "How can that be?" Mai asked. "Easy. There has always been dark magic. Back in ancient Egypt, Zarlin was my advisor and sorceress. We were friends. I'd always come to her when I needed advice and she took care of me during all of my pregnancies then. She was even there when I gave birth to my children." Usagi interrupted. "How did you have an advisor?" she asked. "Both Empress and Pharaoh had their own Advisor/sorcerer or sorceress." Yami answered. "Yumi was my Queen, so she had an Advisor/Sorceress who also worked as a midwife." He said. The others nodded, some in understanding, Usagi still slightly confused. "Anyway, along the line, Zarlin became jealous of me. I suppose, even though she was a sorceress, she still didn't have as much power as I did, nor was she able to influence the Pharaoh. I know that secretly she had always been jealous of me because she wanted to be the one to marry the Pharaoh and become a powerful ruler. Instead, she became the Advisor of the Empress, Pharaoh Yami's elder sister." Usagi made a disgusted face.  
  
"Have a problem?" Yumi Serenity asked. "Yeah, that's disgusting! I would never have done it if I were you! I can't ever see myself marrying my younger brother." She said. Yumi shook her head and sighed exasperated. "That was how things worked in ancient Egypt, Little Serena. I had to marry him, whether I wanted to or not. I obviously didn't want to, but was forced by the High Council to do so. I eventually grew to love him in a way other than as a brother." Yami nodded. "I had to do the same thing." He said. "It's not easy having to marry your sister. We had a very close brother- sister relationship. It was ruined when we were forced to be married." He said. "I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi said. Yami shook his head. "There is nothing for you to apologize about. It happened to us years ago."  
  
"Back to Zarlin, She treated my children as if they were hers. While I appreciated her kindness toward them, I didn't like what she was up to. It was obvious. I confronted her and she denied everything. She despised me for 'betraying her trust', as she said, when in fact it was the other way around."  
  
"So, she was the one who betrayed your trust?" Mercury said. Yumi nodded. "Everything basically went back to normal, as far as her playing with or assisting the children when they needed help with something, and I started to take it easy. I was becoming ill quite often and was told to stay in bed. I was once again pregnant and the doctor assumed that the child had some sort of illness that was affecting me as well. Guards had been stationed outside of the bedroom door so that no one would bother me. When the time for the child's birth came, I didn't want Zarlin there. I wanted her to stay with the children and keep them in order. Yami and the doctor were there along with another of the midwives. After the child was born, I was ill and wouldn't have long. I told Yami everything I wanted him to know, and everything Zarlin had done and wanted to do, before I passed away. The last thing that I did was name our son Seth." She said. Yami had said nothing and was looking away and sad at the memory.  
  
"Is it painful to remember the death of your wife?" Mars asked. Yami nodded. "That and something else." He said, catching Yumi's attention. "What is it?" she asked. Yami sighed. "Do you remember that you gave birth to two children that day?" Yumi nodded. "Yes. I wanted to name the other Orthis, as I think I managed to mumble out." Yami nodded. "You did. Orthis was a very weak baby, the doctor was sure he wouldn't make it past one month." Yumi looked flustered. "What happened to him?" she asked. Yami looked into her eyes, pain obvious in his red orbs. "He didn't even survive past the night. He was born with a disease that had entered into the final stage while he was in your womb. I don't remember what it was, but he died the very next day. I was devastated." Queen Serenity nodded. "You had to have been. It is hard for a man to loose his wife to death, especially one that he loved so dearly. However, it is even harder for a man to loose both his wife and child within twenty-four hours." She said. "Ya know, I think I've heard of your sons and . . . daughter, right? We discussed them during World History. Your first born son became a famous Pharaoh. All of your children did." Jupiter said. Yumi smiled. "It's good to know that." She said.  
  
Queen Serenity cleared her throat. "It's time for all of you to go back home. Come to visit me again sometime." She said. Yumi smiled and nodded. Her clothes changed and she was back to her normal self, with the exception of her crescent moon. She walked over to Queen Serenity. "I will visit you as often as I can." She said, hugging her. Queen Serenity smiled. "I have really missed you. All of you, especially my little Serena and Yami." Yami smiled. "And we've missed you." He replied. Queen Serenity quickly hugged all of them and watched as they teleported home again.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirin: Ya know, I think that part was kinda dumb. Anyway, this chapter is short because it's a good place to stop and because I wanted to try and get another chapter out for Yami's#1fan.  
  
Yami: Well at least you explained something.  
  
Kirin: True. Please review and chapter 12 won't be out for a while because I have finally gotten writers block for it. I'll try to have it out as soon as I can, though. 


	12. The Next Minion

Prince of the Light

By Kirin Li

~I don't own these.

Kirin: Hm. ..Maybe I don't have writer's block after all! 

Yugi: That's good, because it's not fair when you two know what's gonna happen and I don't! 

Kirin: But Yugi, the story will be so much better when you don't know what is going to happen. At this point, anything could happen! 

Yami: Let's just go to the story and maybe Yugi will stop complaining.   
  
Yugi: Shows how smart you are!

Yami: Hey! **confused and mad** 

Kirin: **sweat drop** Uh. . .On with the chapter?

* * *

Chapter 12- The Next Minion

* * *

Yumi roll onto her back, flinging her left arm onto the other side of the bed, as she slowly awoke the next morning. "Humph." She cracked open an eye and looked next to her. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as she saw just who her arm had landed on. "Ouch! That hurt! Ya know, your arm is like a baseball bat!" Haruka whined as she sat up and rubbed her shoulder, wincing. She looked down at Yumi who smiled and gave Haruka's right shoulder a little kiss. "I'm sorry." She said. "Ah-uh, sure." Yumi looked at her, hurt in her eyes. "I wouldn't do it on purpose, I swear! I forgot you were there!" she said. Haruka smiled, winking at her. "Hey! You were jok-" she was interrupted by Haruka kissing her. A deep blush covered Yumi's cheeks as Haruka pulled back. "Don't do that!" she huffed and got out of the bed. "What?" 

"Don't do those kind of jokes! I don't like them and you know it!" 

Haruka chuckled. "I won't" she said. Yumi glared back at her from the door. "You had better not." She said and walked out of the room. She fixed her black tank top, pulling the bottom part down to cover part of her short gray shorts. Haruka walked out of the room after her, wearing the same kind of thing but with black shorts. Yumi sat on the couch and turned on the radio using the remote. She closed her eyes and listened to the nice song that was on. She felt the couch shift as Haruka sat next to her. "Are you still mad about that?" Haruka asked softly. Yumi sighed and shook her head. "No, of course not." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yumi opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Who could that be this early?" she asked. Haruka shrugged and got up to answer it.

Opening the door, she found Darien standing there. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here so early?" she asked. "Actually I was sent here by Luna and Artemis." He said. "Come in." Haruka stepped back and Darien walked in, followed here by two cats. "Long time no see, guys." She said. "Yes, sorry about that." Luna replied. They walked into the living room and Yumi sat up. "Hello, Darien." She said. She then noticed the cats and smiled at them. "It has been a very long time." Luna said as she jumped up onto the coffee table and sat in front of Yumi. She bowed. "Your Majesty." Yumi nodded back. "Luna. You don't have to call me that, you know. I won't get mad." Luna nodded. "Oh, yes, of course." 

"Down to business." Artemis said, jumping up next to Luna. "Bunny has told us everything. About you, your brothers- from the past and present- and about the Lost Scouts. We already knew about them, but not how to awaken or even find them!" he said. "We were afraid that one day Karla would find a way out of that dimension, and now she has. Do you have any idea what will happen if she succeeds to get out?" Luna asked. Yumi nodded. "Yes, she will take revenge on not only those who destroyed her, but also on the universe." Yumi replied. "That's right. And it's YOUR responsibility to protect the universe, for all of eternity." Yumi sighed and sat back on the couch. "I know. You don't have to remind me, Luna." She said, sadness in her voice. 

"I, unfortunately, am not the only one that must endure that responsibility." 

"What do you mean?" Darien asked. "I mean that I must share that responsibility with one other." 

Luna looked at her, surprised. "Who?" Yumi looked to a closed bedroom door. "Yuki." Haruka said quietly. "Who's Yuki?" Luna asked, ears up and listening curiously. She looked at all three of the humans. "I'm Yuki." A young voice said. Yumi, Haruka, Darien, Luna, and Artemis looked in the direction of the voice and saw Yuki, staring at them in his pajamas. He blinked at all of them. "What responsibility do I also have?" he asked, looking to his mother. "When did you-?" She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Yuki, come here." 

He obediently walked over and sat next to her. "You may not believe me, but . . ." she paused trying to figure out a way to tell him the truth. "A long time ago, I was known as Princess Yumi Serenity. I had a younger brother, Prince Yami, and a baby sister, Princess Serenity. My mother, Queen Serenity, was a very powerful Queen and ruled over the entire solar system." Yuki nodded, wanting to hear all of it before he spoke. 

"Back then, I was with Haruka, as I am now. She was known as Princess Haruka and she had a little brother called Prince Yugi. And Darien was known as Prince Endymion. I was the First Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Darien was the Crown Prince of Earth. And Haruka was the First Crown Princess of Uranus. Others were Princess Anzu and Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princes Seto and Honda and Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Rae and Prince Katsuya of Mars, Princess Makoto and Prince Ryou of Jupiter, Princess Ami and Prince Mokuba of Mercury, Princesses Minako and Mai of Venus, and Princess Setsuna of Pluto. We still are the Princes and Princesses of those Planets, and also the Sailor Scouts and Guardians of them, as well. Your father, Toya, was also one of us. His name was Prince Toya, the Prince of Pluto and Setsuna's little brother." Yumi said. She looked at her son, expecting him to not believe her. 

"So your saying that you guys and your friends are Princes and Princesses of the planets and are also Sailors?" he asked. Yumi nodded. To her surprise, Yuki's eyes lit up. "Alright!! I'm the son of a Princess! I'm a Prince of the Moon!!!" he began dancing around. "Y-your happy? And you believe me??" he stopped and looked up at her. " 'Course I believe you!" he said. "Yuki," he turned around and faced Haruka. "You understand that now you can't let anyone know, right? This has to stay a secret!" he nodded. "You can trust me!" he turned back to Yumi. "So when can I become a Sailor Guardian, too?" 

* * *

"ZARLIN!" Queen Karla's angry voice echoed through the throne chamber, causing all of the minions in it to tremble in fright. Swirls of dark energy appeared and Zarlin appeared, bowing to the Queen. "Yes, My Queen?" Zarlin said, straightening up. "Zander has failed." Queen Karla hissed. "I'm sorry, My Queen. I warned him not to underestimate the Sailor Scouts and Princes, but he didn't listen-" 

"Enough. I'm warning you, Zarlin. If you disappoint me again, I will get another to take your place." Zarlin's eyes widened. "But Queen, I am the best of your Generals!" Zarlin said. "Silence! I'll give you another chance. If three more of your minions fail, you shall be the one to pay for their arrogance. Understood?" Zarlin bowed again. "Yes, My Queen. I understand." She then disappeared from the room. 

* * *

Zarlin appeared in her chambers and walked over to her full-length mirror, glaring into it. "Zander was a mistake. The arrogant fool, how could I even think he was worthy to do anything." She hissed. "Show me, what is the weakness of the Sailor Scouts. What is most precious to them." 

Replying to her order, the mirror began to glow and an image of two boys faded into view. Zarlin's eyes widened. One of the two boys had spiky tri-colored hair and stunning purple eyes, and the other was a bit shorter then the first and had messy black hair and sapphire colored eyes. "The young Prince!" Zarlin gasped. Her eyes drifted to the young boy he laughed with. "But who is he?" she asked. She shook her head. "He is of no importance, but . . . it would be most impossible to get Prince Yugi." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed something strange. 

'The look in Prince Yugi's eyes . . . it's . . .' she gasped as she realized what the look was. "Care? He cares for this little brat?" Just then, the sailors, in their true identities, Haruka, Yumi, Yami, and Darien came into the picture. They all laughed happily. "They have the same look! Could it be? Is he the one that all of the Sailor Scouts care about so dearly?" she continued to watch for a moment longer. The boy looked up to Yumi, his eyes smiling with great affection. 

"Hmm . . . Yes, he is their greatest weakness." 

The image faded and Zarlin turned and walked away, disappearing into a portal. 

* * *

Zarlin appeared high above the area of the park where the group was enjoying the nice weather of the day. She glared down at them, an evil smile upon her lips. She stayed there, unnoticed, watching them patiently. "Alan." Behind her, black rose pedals flew in circles and a young man appeared. He floated up beside her. "You called?" he asked. Zarlin turned her eyes to him, her arms folded across her chest. "Yes. You see that large group down their." He smiled and nodded. Zarlin turned completely to him. "You know who they are?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. He looked away from the group. "Of course. The Princesses Yumi Serenity, Serenity, the Princes Yami, Yugi, and some of their guardians." Zarlin smiled in approval. 

"Good. Zander was a complete disappointment to me. He had too many failures and he was arrogant. He was killed by the young Prince Yugi. Queen Karla isn't happy one bit with his failure. She won't tolerate many more. Can you handle what he could not?" Alan nodded, a smile turning up the corners of his lips. "Of course. I am much more loyal and responsible than Zander could have hoped to be." Zarlin smiled. "Good to hear. See the young boy down there?" Alan turned his dark purple eyes to the group again. "Yes." 

"He is their weakness. If you get him, you'll be able to destroy the pesky Sailors and we'll be unstoppable. How you use him is up to you." Alan nodded and narrowed his eyes as he watched them. "Two more things. Don't disturb them right now, it wouldn't be wise. Also, if you fail, you'll be at Queen Karla's mercy." Zarlin hissed. "I understand. I'll not fail." Zarlin looked back down at the group, then floated, quickly, backward and vanished. 

"Hm . . . Now to see who that kid is, and why he's so important." Alan disappeared and then reappeared behind a tree, near the group. With his back against the trunk, he listened to them, eyes narrow. 

* * *

"So you know everything?" Yugi asked Yuki. He nodded. "I overheard them talking in the living room this morning with two cats. I heard something about me and sharing a responsibility, so I went out and asked about it." He replied. "And they just told you?" Rae asked. Yumi giggled. "You sound surprised. Why wouldn't I tell him? I hated having secrets from him, and now I don't." Rae nodded. "Yeah, but. . ." 

"Oh, it's fine, Rae. Lighten up. Anyway, he has Silver Millennium blood in his veins he should know everything. It's only fair!" Bunny said.

"Yeah, I know." Rae said, giving it up. "Enough chit chat, let's have fun!" Yugi said. Everyone looked at him, surprised, but then smiled. "Come on!" Yugi said impatiently. Yuki laughed and began to race Yugi. The others sweat dropped as they watched. "He had too much sugar today." Yami said. "Found your stash, did he?" Yumi asked, laughing. Yami frowned. She began laughing harder. "I'll take that as a yes." Yami glared at her. "Oh, I'm so scared." She teased. Yami growled deep in his throat. "Anyway, Yuki stunned us all today." She said, changing the subject. 

"How?" Minako asked. "He wants to become a Sailor Guardian." Darien answered as he watched Yugi and Yuki laughing. "He what?!" the five sailors said in unison. "But, Rini didn't even start her training until about a year ago, and she's eleven!" Bunny said. "I know." Darien replied. "You two aren't going to let him start training, are you?" Makoto asked. Haruka shrugged. "Don't know. We haven't decided yet." Haruka said. Yumi nodded. "I'd like to take him somewhere, first. Maybe to see Seto."   


"That would be a good idea. Seto might have something to teach him. Mokuba would, too. He is the youngest Guardian, after all." Yumi nodded in agreement. 

"I feel insulted. You don't even think about me teaching him anything?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned around, startled by the voice. "I'm sorry, Mai." Mai smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. Don't be sorry, Yumi. I'm not mad. Taking him to those two would be a good idea. He might even end up learning how to play Duel Monsters." She replied. "Eheheh, knowing Seto, he will." Yumi said, sweat dropping slightly. 

"Why don't you teach me yourself?" Yuki said, startling everyone. They turned around and saw Yuki and Yugi walking up to them. "I don't think you'd like that, not if she's anything like Gramps." Jounouchi said, walking up behind Mai. "He's one tough teacher!" he said. "Yeah, really. He had you whipped out during your training. You even fell asleep standing up one day!" Jounouchi glared back to Honda, who was behind him. "Shut up." Honda smiled widely. "But why? I'm just agreeing with you!" 

"Yea, sure ya are." Jounouchi said flatly. Anzu and Bakura walked up to stand by them. "They're like this all the time." Anzu said, her arms folded across her chest. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Actually, I'm not sure why." Anzu replied. Bakura nodded. "We were walking around and found ourselves walking here with Mai." He said. They turned to Mai. "Well, I . . . uh . . ." she put a hand behind her head, sweat dropping, and chuckled nervously. "I just felt that I had to come here. I'm not sure why, though. . ." 

"Maybe you were subconsciously replying to the Princess's subconscious call." Someone said from behind Yugi. Everyone turned and faced the newcomer. "Seto! What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Yugi asked. "He works on the weekends?" Bunny asked. "My brother works all the time." Mokuba said. "Hi, Yugi!" Yugi smiled brightly at seeing his young friend. "Two reunions in two days. How funny." Mai said. "Well, as Seto said, I'm calling you guys." Yumi said, shrugging. "So then it isn't subconscious?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi shook her head. "Nope. We need to discuss some things." 

"Like what?" Anzu asked. Yumi motioned for all of them to fallow her. "We need to go somewhere more private. Wouldn't want Zarlin's next minion to overhear us." She said. The others froze. "There was someone listening to our conversation?" Jounouchi asked stiffly. Yumi turned around, smiling, with her hands folded behind her. "Yeah, there was, but he left before you guys came. The moron probably thought he got the information he wanted and left to go make some sort of plan to try and kill us all, especially me." She said simply. She turned and walked down the sidewalk, the others following. "How is it I didn't sense him?" Yami asked. "I guess because you weren't paying attention." Yumi held her hand out for Yuki, who gladly took it and walked beside her. "I really have no control over it. I can sense when negative energy is near me, even when I'm not paying attention and even when it's faint." She said. 

"Uh, where are we going?" Bunny suddenly questioned. They had exited the park and were now going toward Rae's shrine. "We are going to meet up with the other scouts. They're waiting for us at the shrine." She answered. After a while of walking, the group came to a tall staircase, leading to the shrine that Dainichi had taken them to. 

"Welcome to the Mutoh Sun Shrine." Yumi said as they reached the top of the steps. "The Mutoh Sun Shrine? Why don't I know of this?" Yugi asked, eyes wide at the sight before him. "Mother told me of it and brought me here often, when we were 'going shopping.' She said that her mother brought her here when she was a child. This shrine belongs to the women of the Mutoh family." She said. She sat down on the high deck that ran around the building. "Why does it only belong to the women of the Mutoh family? Why doesn't Grandpa know about this?"

Yumi smiled and shook her head. "He does know of it." She laughed at the confused faces. The paper door behind her opened and Setsuna, Michiru, Rini, and Hotaru stepped out. "Your grandfather was told everything when Yumi was a baby, I had to explain it all to him personally." Setsuna said. "Hence the reason he called me 'Princess' over the phone the other day. He knew all along and kept it hidden from us VERY well." Rini laughed. "Well, it wouldn't have been a good thing for you to know who you really were when you were still a child." 

"Even though you knew in your most recent life, it wouldn't have been a good thing for you to remember it in this life." Hotaru said. Yumi nodded. "This shrine was built by our ancestor, the couple who would create our family. They both knew, somehow, that they would have a descendant that was special. A girl that was an Egyptian princess and Empress in her previous life and who always had and always would be the Princess of the Universe, it's guardian for all of eternity." 

"However, they did not know that two of their descendants would be special." Setsuna added. "This place is guarded by a force field that prevents any evil people from getting in. You could call it the Sailor Sanctuary." Yumi said. "Okay, now why are we here?" Rini asked. "Hmm, yes." Yumi nodded, thinking to herself. She stood up and began walking around, pacing. "Yumi?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her. 

"You should all know as much about the enemy as I do. Now, you know about Karla and you know who is planning to set her free. The thing you don't know is what Zarlin is." Yumi sighed. "This would be a lot easier if I had some one to help explain it all." She muttered to herself. 

"Well then, I suppose you'd like me to help you." A voice said. 

* * *

Kirin: I finally got this chapter finished! ^-^" And I've had all the time in the world to do it, too. 

Yugi: Well at least you did it.

Yami: Uh hu. The readers are lucky. They get two chapter s because FF.N isn't up until sometime within next week.

Kirin: -_- I miss my stories. I've read them over and over again and it's getting boring. I NEED NEW CHAPTERS!!! 

Yugi: Calm down, Kirin! I'm sure that as soon as it's back up, you'll have your new chapters to read. Anyway, please R+R. I like all the reviews that she has!! Please give her more!! 

Yami: YUGI!! It's not nice to beg the readers for more reviews! 

Yugi: **points to Kirin** She likes to.

Kirin: **twitches** 

Yami: **Looks at Kirin** Uh. . . .Why don't you just write the next chapter now and ignore Yugi?!

Kirin: **through clenched teeth** Good idea.


	13. Friendly Foe

Prince of the Light By Kirin Li  
  
I don't own these. You know, it gets REALLY tiring saying this EVERY chapter.  
  
Kirin: **jumps up and down, as if on sugar high** Yay!! Yami's#1Fan is back!!! o^_____^o I'm so glad, missed yur reviews!! ^-^" Uh. . .in case ppls forgot, I'm so excited because Yami's#1Fan is ma muse!!! -_- I have a headache again, now. . . Sunday we went to Water World and I got a little too much sun 'cause afterward I had a gigantic headache that only went away when I was not moving. ANYway, here is chapter 13. Maybe I'll finish it, maybe I won't. Who knows?  
  
Yugi: Have you already forgotten about her question?  
  
Kirin: . . .**pauses in her cheering and dancing** O.o Uh. . . O.o". . . Why didn't Yugi or Yami sense that their friends were the Lost Scouts??? Um. . .I don't know. . .never really thought about that. What do you think, Yami?  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
Yugi: **smirks** I thought you knew everything, Yami.  
  
Yami: Shut up, Aibou.  
  
Yugi: **Frowns and folds arms across chest**  
  
Kirin: O_O" O. . .kay. . . Bad news ppls, I've finally REALLY gotten writers block due to another story. . . or two. . .Anyway, this will be the last chapter for a while, gomen!!  
  
* * * Chapter 13- Friendly Foe * * *  
  
Yumi looked over toward the entrance to see a young man walking to them. "How did you get in here?" she asked, unnerved.  
  
Yugi and the others stared at her strangely. "What are you talking about? He looks normal to me." Bunny said. Yumi folded her arms across her chest and glared at the young man that was standing a few feet away from her. "He isn't normal." She said. "What do you want?" The young man pushed a strand of his short, blue, bangs out of his face. His sapphire eyes smiled at Yumi, while being cold at the same time. He smiled. "I want to help you." He said. Yumi stared at him with her eyes wide. "Why? I thought you and Zarlin were on good terms with each other."  
  
"Lets just say that you can only handle so much of her." He replied. Yumi blinked and rested her hands behind her head. "So, 12000 years with her is as much as you can take?" she asked. She looked over at the group and giggled at the looks on their faces. "You've know her for that long??" Bunny asked. "Unfortunately." He said. "I want her eliminated, out of my way. Don't get me wrong, Your Majesty. I'm not asking you to kill her, it would be an inhuman thing to ask of you." Yumi gave him a look. "You'd be perfect for the job." He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'd never be able to do it. Queen Karla will. You see, she has given Zarlin another few chances. If her minions fail, she is to pay for it."  
  
"How many more minions does she have?" Ryou asked. "Three more. If three more fail, she will be eternally punished." He answered. Yumi shook her head. "How could you want this?" she asked. "I know you're sick of her and want her out of your way, but to want her dead. It's low, even for you." She sighed. "Sailors, this is-"  
  
"Sapphire. Zarlin's brother." Yami said, glaring at him. "How did you know, Yami?" "I just remembered, Aibou. I recognized him from somewhere. Now I know." Yami answered. "Why would a brother want his sister dead?" Yugi asked. "Young prince, Zarlin and I are originally from the Negaverse. We are related to an old friend of you Sailor Scouts. Do you remember Malachite? He was our cousin. I must thank you, Sailor Moon. You ridded us of him." He said smiling. "I don't understand." Yugi said. "Negaverse creatures normally don't have hearts. If they do love, it will eventually be betrayed or change to hate." Yami said. "You must not remember everything that you were taught." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him close to himself, eyes never leaving Sapphire.  
  
"I can help you, Sailors. When you are in trouble, I will help out, and I will get information and bring it to you." He said. "Like a spy?" Seto said. "I guess you could say that. Yes, as a spy." Yumi walked over to Haruka, who wrapped an arm around her. "Fine." Yumi closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head against Haruka's shoulder. "Are you okay, Majesty?" Sapphire questioned sincerely. "Fine, just. . . dizzy." She replied. "Perhaps you should rest?" Yami asked, looking at her. "No. You must be filled in on everything that I know." She said. She pushed away from Haruka and walked over to a thick tree. She placed her hand against the tree trunk and looked up at its leaves.  
  
"Ready anytime you are, Majesty." Sapphire said as he watched her. Yumi sighed and fell to her knees. She turned around so her back was against the trunk and sat at the base, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she still hadn't opened her eyes or said anything. Yami walked up and kneeled in front of her. "Yumi?" he asked. He waved a hand in front of her, and nothing happened. After a few seconds, Yami fell over sideways, anime style. "She's asleep." He said. Everyone else sweat dropped. Yami went to pick her up, but was stopped. "No, wait! Don't move her!!" a female voice yelled.  
  
Yami and co. looked over to the right of the tree and saw a white cat running up to them, followed by two other cats. The three cats stopped a few feet from Yami. "Don't move her away from the tree." The front white cat panted. "You can talk?" Yugi asked. "Of course I can! What kind of stupid question is that, Prince?" she asked. She then shook her head. "I would have been here waiting for all of you, but I had to go look for Luna and Artemis." She said, indicating the two cats behind her. Yami looked back at the two cats, then back to her. "You don't remember me, Prince, but I am Yumi's guardian feline and guide. My name is Sabrina." She said, bowing slightly.  
  
She sat down in her place, in front of Yumi, and looked over to Sapphire. "You might as well leave." She said. Without a word, Sapphire turned on his heal and walked away, disappearing once he was outside of the barrier. Sabrina then looked around. "It has been a very long time since I've seen all of you. Thousands of years, in fact. It'll get tiring if you stand around the whole time. Come closer and have a seat, it will be a while before the Princess awakens." She said. Nodding, the others came closer, and Yugi sat in Yami's lap after he sat a ways away from Yumi.  
  
"Why must she not be moved?" Yami asked. "That tree is no ordinary Oak. It is over two thousand years old, and has never left this spot. It was actually created by the Golden Crystal, to help in the future. Its job is to help the Princess and Princes to remember the past."  
  
"So it's a magical tree?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I guess you could say that, Young Prince." Yuki's eyes widened. "How do you know who I am?" he asked. Sabrina chuckled quietly. "My memory is as good as it was in the Silver Millennium, I can remember everything. I remember who your father was. I've been watching every one of you since the day you were born, it's my duty. I was searching for her, and found that she was the one I was searching for when she had a little brother born to her family." She replied. "That doesn't make much since." Anzu said. "It doesn't have to." Luna said. "Right now, the tree is opening her memories and showing her things that she needs to know that she never did." Artemis said. "So she can tell us what we need to know when she wakes up?" Mokuba asked. "No." Seto said.  
  
"I think that Sabrina will be telling us what we need to know, am I right?" Yami asked. Sabrina nodded, her eyes never leaving Yumi. "You are right, Prince." * * *  
  
After a few hours, Yumi blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching. "What happened?" she asked sleepily. "You fell asleep when you were going to explain things to us." Yugi said, smiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yugi laughed lightly. "That's okay! We were filled in already, so you don't have to tell us anything." He said. Yumi smiled at her brother and looked down at the white cat that was now sitting in her lap. The cat had beautiful white fur, a lot like Artemis, and eyes the same shade as Yumi's. On her forehead was a silver crescent moon joined with a gold sun, slightly above it, and the Uranus insignia. "Sabrina." She said. "So you remember me now, Princess? Did the tree show me to you?" she asked. "The tree?" Yumi looked behind her at the tree, then back to Sabrina.  
  
"I. . .guess so." She said slowly. She looked around, seeing everyones faces. "Where'd Sapphire go?" she asked, noticing that he was not there anymore. "I told him to leave. He did without a word." Sabrina said. "Agreeing to help him, Yumi." Luna shook her head. "I never would have thought that you would." Sabrina looked to Luna. "Well, it was a smart thing to do. He will bring us information, but after Zarlin is gone, he will once again be the enemy." Yumi gathered Sabrina in her arms and stood up. "I suppose we should all go home and meet tomorrow." She said, Sabrina jumping to the ground. Yugi helped Yami up and they agreed.  
  
"Look!" Yuki said, pointing to the tree. "That wasn't there before. . ." he said. On the tree trunk, in the middle, was the exact same three insignias that are on Sabrina, colored silver, gold, and navy. "Proof that this is a special tree of the silver millennium. It will once again be important, in the far future." Sabrina said. Everyone then began on their way. "Uh, Yami, Yugi, I'd like you two to come with us home." Sabrina said. Yami nodded and they stopped, waiting for everyone to leave. Seto stopped and turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, go on home. I'll be late, I want to talk with them." He said. Mokuba began to protest, but shut his mouth and nodded.  
  
Seto walked back over to where the little group of Yugi, Yami, Yumi, Yuki, Haruka, and Sabrina were. "I need to speak with you, aswell, Sabrina." He said. She nodded and they started on their way to the apartment. * * * Kirin: Sorry this one is short. It's what I had written before I got writers block. I won't be continuing this for a while, gomen. Oh, and another thing. Yami?  
  
Yami: Ahem. . . . THIS IS NOT A MARRY SUE!! If anyone calls that again, I will personally take it as an insalt.  
  
Yugi: Uh. . . **sweat drop** What he means to say is if you don't have anything nice to say about the story, then don't say anything at all. Please R+R and you just might give her an idea!!! 


End file.
